The Rune Warriors
by Carro775
Summary: WITCH is no more, cornelia and will are on their own beginning a new life, however a mission to hunt down an old enemy leaves them struggling to maintain a male identity, discovering new power, and fighting their old comrades. full summary inside CorneliaxOC WillxOC
1. prologue

Okay so I FINALLY started to write this...again, but this time I really mean it! Sorry its so short! I hope to write much longer chapters, I haven't written anything in a long time.

First off I do not own W.I.T.C.H. , however I do own some of the characters that will be showing up in this story. It does not completely follow the comics or the show, and it shares some similar aspects that I came up with before ever reading it in comic. For example my Rune Warriors are nothing like the rune guys that show up in the comics.

WARNING: The witch girls are very different in this as well. I have changed them for the story, I will be bashing a lot on some of them, even though Irma is actually awesome, in here she's less awesome.. and Cornellia is a bit tougher, less girlie.

Summary: Over the years the girls grew apart, as they aged they changed. Now that there is peace throughout the universe they no longer fight as guardians and begin using their powers selfishly. Elyon's power has also grown substantially, and has grown into a powerful ruler. However she has begun craving power. After the guardians are stripped of their duty, they loose the last thread that held them together. Now Will and Cornelia continue begin a new life, new home, new school, new friends, and identities. Unfortunately the two are called upon to hunt down an old enemy, leading them to meet the Rune Warriors, find new power, struggle to pretend to be men, and discover a whole new destiny, with their old comrades as their enemies.

Prologue.

Normally the glistering white halls of Kandrakar are filled with the sounds of murmuring voices and shuffling feet of the busy occupants, however today is different. Today the halls are empty, the air silent. In one chamber however, the council meets in a noisy deliberation, about the future of the guardians.

"There is no longer a need for the guardians. Miridian now flourishes under Queen

Elyon's rule, and the rest of the universe bathes in the warmth of peace created by the guardians." A man in white stated from his seat.

"Precisely, they have fought hard and succeeded in creating peace, should we not honor this Zyreal?" An elderly woman with long gray hair spoke with kindness and strength. " ..and do we not need such capable guardians to ensure that this peace lasts if darkness rises once more?"

" If darkness arises again, how will the guardians protect peace when it does not exist amongst themselves Yan Lynn? We have waited long enough for them to reunite, but they only grow further from each other, and further from being fit to be guardians." Zyreal now stood as he spoke to the council. "I agree, they have been great heroes in the past however, they now lack the unity and heart that is required to maintain peace. It saddens me to say this but they are no longer fit to be guardians."

The members of the council murmured amongst themselves, eventually coming to a conclusion. In the centre of the room the five guardians knelled with their heads bowed down to the floor. However they do not kneel together like they would have years ago, instead Cornelia and will separate themselves from the rest of the group.

"Guardians, over the years you have served Kandrakar and all of the realms it watches over. You have fought with great strength and achieved so much. However the council has decided to that you are no longer able to bare the burden your power, it is time that you relinquish it. We hope that there will never again be a need for your services, if the day comes we hope you will be able to fight once more. Miss Vandom, if you may?"

Zyreal, the new oracle stood in front of will, palm open ready to receive the heart. A shadow of grief cast down on Will's face as she summoned the heart within her own palms, gazing longingly at its familiar warmth.

" It pains me to do this Will, I know that it has become a part of you. I am deeply sorry." Zyreal, with the heart now in his hands, bowed his head to the girls as they transformed back into their human forms. " The people of Kandakar, neigh, the people of all civilizations owe you a great debt, and thank you. We shall honor your names in our history, Guardians of Kandrakar." The council bowed their heads down in gratitude as the former guardians entered the portal between Kandrakar and earth one last time.

Thus W.I.T.C.H is officially no more.

The sun was shinning brightly through the shield of the curtains, beckoning the two girls from their slumber. Will and Cornelia lay sleeping on a bare mattress in the centre of the box canyon that was their new home. It has been almost a year since their departure from Kandrakar, and now they are in the processes of unpacking their belongings into their new home. The summer is nearing an end, bringing them a new school season. Since they had left Kandrakar the girls had little contact with the other members of W.I.T.C.H, only exchanging the odd insult when passing. Cornelia had spent most of the summer as a camp supervisor, while will had spent her summer working at a pet adoption centre on the side of her swimming competitions. Will was no longer dating Matt, they had broken up three months before the council's meeting. Cornelia and Peter were experiencing problems with their relationship becoming long distant, Peter had moved away as well, and the tension between the Cornelia and Taranee. They haven't spoken in over a month.

As Cornelia slumped her way to the kitchen, which was mostly unpacked, she noticed the corner of a photograph peaking out of a box.

She stood their in her forest green shorts and white tank-top, hair in a messy bundle on top of her head, with her eyes starring quizzically at the picture.

" Whash thaat?" Will yawned while making her way over to Cornelia's side in her blue pj pants and green frogie t-shirt.

" Just an only picture of W.I.T.C.H at the Halloween party." The two girls smiled fondly at the picture of their old friends.

"Hahaha I remember you and Irma arguing about some stupid prank and the two of you fell into the punch bowl."

"Haha I still have those stains on that dress." Her smile faded as her slender fingers traced along the glass surface shielding a photograph of their group. "We were all so happy back then. Yet after everything we've been through, the battles, monsters, magic, our friendship was unable to survive the teenage years of high school. Kinda Ironic if you think about it."

" Yeah, if you told me that it was going to turn out like this back then I would have never believed you, but here we are. You me and a new school." Will pulled two cups out of the cupboard. "Tea?"

" Yeah, thanks." Cornelia placed the picture on the kitchen counter. "I can't believe we are going to be going to college."

"I know, its so weird, there's so much ahead of us, but first we have to tackle the issue of our apartment."

Chaos filled the holy halls of Kandakar. In one room Zyreal was meeting with key members of the council, including Yan Lynn. After moments of silence Zyreal spoke, his voice deep and melodic.

"It has been three weeks now since the attack. Three weeks this sanctuary has been in turmoil, and three weeks since his escape."

"There are still no signs of his presence anywhere. Whoever had freed him must be highly intelligent to manage to make him vanish like this. Who could, or would do such a thing?"

" If I make interrupt, I believe I know." Zyreal and Yan Lynn looked towards to source of the voice too see Queen Eylon standing regally in the centre of the small room with her body guard close behind. "If my sources are correct, they may be Rune Warriors."

"The Runic teachings have been lost since the extinction of the order hundreds of years ago, how would they return?" Zyreal looked down at the floor pensively. " and why would they intrude this fortress to free such evil?"

" I do not know how, but I assume that they were hired by someone who is still loyal to him. Although my power has grown exponentially, as well as my army, we have not been able to find evidence of his presence in Metamore."

" Where do you think he would have run off too?" Yan Lynn piped in.

" There are thousands of realms he could be hiding in. We may not be able to find him before he comes for us." Zyreal shared a grim look with Yan Lynn.

" Earth." The two stared at her in dis belief. " I may not have been raised with him, but I know my brother well." As she spoke her eyes narrowed and her voice grew venomous. " He will hide close by, somewhere that we would not suspect, and somewhere he detests. Earth is a simple place, with few who use magic, let alone anyone who would search for him."

" It has a close connection to both Kandrakar and Mirdian."

" Precisely."

" They we must send someone to hunt him."

" If I may Oracle Zyreal. I wish to have a close hand in this mission, and as you know I have great power now. I have a team who know Earth well. If I may, I would like them to carry out this mission."

"I understand Queen Elyon, and shall grant you your wish. You are indeed a vital alley, and with your help we can send our resources among other realms. Tell your companions that they not only serve you in this mission, but kandakar as well."

"Thank you Oracle, I shall. And know that we will not rest until my brother is locked within kadakar once more." With that Elyon and Caleb disappeared, leaving Zyreal to ponder while Yan Lynn tried to hide a nagging feeling in her heart.


	2. Reminiscence

**Italics are either an emphasized word, a thought, or a flashback. **

**Hope that makes it a little more clear. Everything is happening at the same time unless italicized or given any other indication. =) My apologies I thought I had done that but it was pointed out to me that it wasn't and was a little confusing. Enjoy =D **

Will sulked down the halls of her old high school with her head tucked low under her hood, trying to escape the humiliation she had just suffered at the hands of Irma Lair. Moments ago she had opened her locker door to be greeted by a tidal wave of frogs. Irma had stood there with a large group of their classmates, and noticeably close to Will's recently ex-boyfriend Matt, venomously laughing. Quickening her pace, Will threw open the door only to be greeted once again by her former friends now downed in the formidable glory of their guardian forms.

"Going somewhere Vandum?" Irma mocked from between the fire and air guardians.

"I don't have time for you Irma."

"Aww, she didn't like our gift." Hay Lin feigned disappointment as Will shoved passed her.

"Maybe she should show a little bit more appreciation." Tarannee growled.

"AH!" Will screamed when a ball of fire scorched her back, causing her to tumble down the steps. After a few moments of lying on the ground in pain, Irma pushed down on Will's raw back, grinding her foot as if it were a cigarette bud. This caused Will to release another painful cry.

"Hmm pathetic..you had so much power. Yet you were always too weak, too afraid to use it. And now that you have lost it, you are nothing. You are alone, no friends, no boyfriend, no power, and no purpose."

"No Irma, you..you are the one the one who is weak. You are just like Narissa."

"Narissa had vision. She could see her own potential, and refused to limit herself."

"What're you up to babe" Matt slipped his arm around Irma's waist and rolled Will's crippled body over with his foot. "oh you."

"I'm just finishing her now." She pulled him in for a long kiss. "your place or mine tonight?" She grinned seductively at him. He returned her grin, earning them a tearful glare from the redhead.

"Mine."

"Alright, I'm bored here." Irma waved a hand an a bubble of water engulfed Will's head in a deadly embrace.

Panic exploded through Will's entire being as the air was ripped from her lunges. With all the strength she could muster, Will lunged at Irma, hands stretched out like tiger claws charged with electricity. This sudden change of events startled Irma only briefly, but enough to dispel the water bubble. Swiftly Matt tossed Will back onto the ground, leaving her open for oncoming attacked from the other two guardians. Although Will lost most of her power when she had given up the heart, she still had retained some traits, like her ability to move like lightning, allowing her to get back on her feet and start running down the street without being hit.

As she ran, the world around her began to morph. Dark twisting trees reached up from the now cobble stoned street, dark clouds crawled along the red sky, and a dark ghostly mist hovered along the path. The sound of fire ferociously eating at wood exploded to her near left. Ahead of her, she saw a bright but ghostly image of her and her friends laughing joyfully. When she ran passed the image another appeared to left, this time Taranee was helping her to her feet, followed by an image of Matt hugging her in the snow. This last memory caused her to miss a step, gaining her a long cut along her shoulder by a blade of wind. Gritting her teeth she continued her desperate dash, vision becoming blurry with tears, heart searing in pain, and legs threatening to buckle with every step. The sound of all their voices laughing, and shouting mockeries echoed through her mind. Suddenly her foot caught a rock, sending her flying down into a cold marble floor. Slowly Will propped herself onto her aching forearms in a vain effort to continue her dash. When she looked up, instead of seeing the grim forest, she was in dark hallway.

No longer in immediate danger, Will was free to let the recent events soak in. The pain began to fade, allowing her to sit upright and spill her tears into the palms of her hands. The smooth marble walls were lit by peddle stools filled with glowing blue liquid, which had tiny orbs of magic floating above it. Will sat there in the dim blue light, weeping in her hands. _I'm scared..I'm weak..I'm alone..why did it end up this way? _Her thoughts were interrupted by the sharp tapping sound of stilettos approaching her. They stopped in front of will, the owner leaned down closer to her, placing a warm soothing hand along Will's jaw, slowly tilting it up to meet her gaze. As the woman guided her to a standing position, Will inhaled sharply, her eyes taking in most beautiful creature she had ever seen. The woman stood a couple inches taller then Will, with a slender but strong build. However the most striking feature was that her entire form was made of softly glowing, transparent pink crystal. The woman fluidly turned and began walking down the hall, her stilettos steadily click clacking along the marble floor. Will felt something inside of her tugging, urging her to follow as the strangely soft and familiar hand slipped from her face. Silently Will trailed behind the glowing beacon, basking in its comforting warmth for what felt like an eternity. Although it was difficult to tell, the woman was a warrior dressed in a small chest plate, bracers, completely armored legs, and finally two small wings sprouting out from her shoulder blades. The woman walked with regal strength and confidence which radiated to Will. Will was brought out of her daze when the woman began to speak, her voice smooth like silk.

"Darkness is rising once again Will. Already you are facing it within yourself. There will be many challenges on the journey that you are about to take, but you must find the strength within yourself to do the impossible. You will need strength to fight, to forgive, and to continue to the future. You will have to accept that darkness has smothered the light within the hearts of those who you cared for, and you must seek the light born within darkness. It may be the most arduous task when you encounter it, and you will resit it, but you must accept it." The woman waved her arm out in front of her, drawing Will's attention to the four golden statues of warriors that towered over them. "These are the embodiments of Justice, Wisdom, Mercy, and Valor. They will play a great role in your future, learn from them, for it is through them that you will find yourself."

"I don't understand, none of this makes any sense." Will exasperated. The woman turned back to face Will once more, her glowing white eyes capturing her ruby orbs.

"You feel alone, weak and incomplete. A part of you has been ripped from your soul, leaving you broken. Let go of the past, and do not be afraid to fall in love again Will."

"How..how is it that you can see right through me? Who..ARE you?" Will asked breathlessly. The woman smiled and placed her palm over Will's heart, beginning to disappear.

"I'm your heart."

* * *

Queen Elyon gazed upon her city as it began to buzz under the rays of the rising sun. Her white nightgown floated upon the light warm breeze, her lips tugging up in a confident grin. This glorious city, with its riches, armies, people, and power all belonged to her. Although she was a young queen, now eighteen, Elyon's reign had expanded from Miridian all across Metamoor, reaching the smallest of the Galhot villages, and even touching the outskirts of the other worlds under Kandrakar's protection. The familiar sound of her loyal servant's leather boots treading along the marble floor broke the silence.

"Look at this Caleb, all the land the light touches is mine." She spread her arms open as if to embrace the wind. "Who would have thought that I would rule a city, no a world?" She spun around, arms still outstretched, giggling. "All of this lavish furniture littering my abode, much nicer then the run down shack from my childhood. I am a queen, a Queen! I wear silk, and jewels." She stood in front of the mirror, admiring herself while two Galhot servants began to dress her in an extravagant gown. " And all the power of Metamoor in the palm of my hand."

"Almost." Calebs stoic voice finally interrupted. Smile fading into a scowl, Elyon waved the two servants away. Once she was confident they were alone she continued, her voice low, and bitter in disdain.

" Yes Phobos is still out there, and although I am the Light of Meridian, with power that rivals that of Kandrakar, he remains a threat. He is my elder brother after all. He is powerful, is able to tap into metamoor's power, and therefore tapping into mine."

"He must have powerful allies to break him out of Kandrakar."

"Yes, one of the old advisers believes they are warriors of an ancient order that has been thought to be lost for over a millennium. However I am not too concerned, my power is increasing with every tower that is erected. Speaking of which what is the status?" They began to walk down down the large hallways, Caleb following close behind.

" The two of the nine towers of heaven are complete, the rest are near."

" Excellent. The poor dangle on a string, work hard for some false dream. So nieve, but they make perfect workers. Once all nine towers are complete, not even Phobos will be able to touch me."

"Yes, Phobos. How do you plan on finding him?"

" I have some old friends who would love to get in on this."

" If I recall correctly your last offer of power to an old friend was ruthlessly denied."

" Ah, Cornelia...she did not agree with my plans."

_The afternoon air was warm and filled with life. People rushed around the castle decorating for the fall festival ball. Queen Elyon was dressed in a large blue gown, with a white under skit, and golden feathers framing her head much like the one her mother wore in their last portrait. _

" _Wow big bird didn't know you'd be here. Is Elyon home?" Elyon spun around to meet to be captured into a powerful and giggling embrace. _

" _Oh Cornelia it has been far too long." _

" _It has. You look amazing! How's Queendom treating you? You must be suffocating in that thing." _

"_Ah how rude. This is my Royal attire."_

" _Oh you know I'm kidding. You are absolutely stunning, you look like your mother." _

" _Yes she certainly does." _

_Cornelia looked behind Elyon to see her former love, crystal blue eyes crashed into each other like waves along the shore line. " Cornelia-" Caleb nodded his head in greeting to Cornelia,"- My lady." He left a lingering kiss on Elyon's hand before taking his leave. Elyon sighed in content. _

"_It has been treating me very well.."_

"_ah yeah.." Cornelia shifted her weight awkwardly between feet._

" _Oh how rude of me. " Snapping back to reality. "Here you are in my castle, during one of the years biggest events, and I leave you standing around in those old jeans. Come lets get you something proper to wear." _

" _Oh you don't have to. I have a dress, the one-"_

" _That you wore to the winter formal party back in grade ten? Sorry girl but I will not have you showing up to my ball in those rags." She took Cornelia's wrist and lead her to her bed chamber. _

"_Oh come on it wasn't that bad."_

"_Sophia, dress my dear friend here." A slender young Galhot woman came in with two gowns in her hands. " That one."_

"_Wha- oh really there's no need too- oh ok." Cornelia stuttered as Sophia took off her clothing. Sophia had her long white hair pulled back into a loose braid, with two small horns peeking out from her bangs. _

" _Of course you that it was a nice dress, and it was but it was very plain." _

"_Please retract your stomach now miss." Sophia silent asked. _

"_Par-ACK!" Sophia yanked the strings of the corset, tearing Cornelia's breath from her lungs. _

"_Now look at you, from rags to riches." _

_Cornelia turned to look into the gigantic jewel encrusted mirror towering behind her. _

"_Wow." She wore a dark teal gown, with off shoulder sleeves. The front had seams pulling into the centre of the chest, fitting her form into a V waist, then flowing loosely over a cream under skirt. "It's beautiful.." She mindlessly twisted her hair, which now adorned small white and pink lillies, between her fingers. _

"_Made of unicorn hair and spiders silk." Sophia mumbled quietly. _

"_Seriously?" _

"_Come lets get you some jewels and then we can be on our way. I have something I want to show you." Elyon interjected before Sophia could reply. _

_After two hours of dancing and dining the girls met in a quiet room that had all sorts of maps along the walls, and a large table in the centre of the room that had a detailed map of metamoor sprawled across it. _

"_I know you are queen and all but how can you afford all of this? I mean this is incredible." Cornelia fingered the diamond and emerald necklace resting along her collar bone. _

"_Well Miridian is the capital of metamoor, I am a queen. I have access to all the riches I could possibly have use for, and if I ever need anything I can just take it from those who dangle on a string." _

" _Pardon?"_

"_People are so easily manipulated and controlled. I really should thank my brother, if he wasn't such a tyrant I would be much harder pressed in my rule. I mean I have done a great job in expanding the trade among the people. People no longer have to look for jobs, they are all assigned careers based on their strongest skills by age fourteen. It works quite well, and now I can do whatever I want and the people will still look to me as their wonderful and fair queen. "_

" _But doesn't that sound almost repressive?"_

_No, it guarantees every person an established life and career. As a child you will take an apprenticeship based on an evaluation of your skills in school."_

"_But what about what they want to do? Doesn't that take away from their dreams?"_

"_A small price to pay. Besides nobody really works towards their dreams. I'm providing security." _

" _Arn't you afraid that one day the people's desire to choose their own paths might lead them to rebell?"_

" _No, and if they do I'll just have them tidy up my gown." Eylon gave a light chuckle as she walked over to a small chest. " This is a piece of El'terian." She turned to Cornelia revealing a small cluster of blue crystal in her hands. "It is a powerful magic crystal that the native Gaholt people belive to be somewhat alive. It feeds off of decaying souls and produces magical energy. At least that is the theory. It is like a magic generation. This small chunk alone has power comparable to the Heart of Kandrakar."_

" _This sounds dangerous...where are you going with this?" Cornelia eyed her childhood best friend with suspicion. _

"_Power." Elyon's brown eyes flickered with the blue light from the stone, penetrating deep into Cornelia. " With tiny fragments of this stone my armies have gained strength that has allowed them to win a few battles in towns of the Ungoro highlands of Arcania my closest neighboring world aside from Earth. I have an offer for you Cornelia." _

_Cornelia stared at Elyon with a look of confusion as she tried to process what she had been hearing. _

" _Currently I have soldiers overlooking the construction of the Tower of Heaven. I am working on building more once I am able to gather more workers. However I need someone with real strength and loyalty to command and run the project on sight. Unfortunatly all of my brother's supporters are not enough to complete the construction, nor do they provide enough energy for the ritual."_

"_What are you saying..?"_

"_The tower is basically a giant El'terian. I need thousands of people working on this project, and someone who I can trust to run it. With each tower my power will increase immensely."_

"_But if the El'terian feeds of soul energy.. does kandrakar know about this?"_

"_No, unlike my brother I do not show all my cards to the world. Kandrakar sees only what I let them see. Look Cornelia." Elyon placed the stone back in th chest and turned back to her friend. " If you take this position you will be granted access riches beyond your imagination, you will have status, and best of all you will have your power back. You'll have more power then you did before!" _

"_my power..?" Cornelia's voice faded as the thought pierced her heart. Oh how she longed to feel the warmth of magic rush through her veins, the thrill of commanding the impecable force of stone, and the calming sensation of connecting her body and mind with the wind blown grass. _

"_So Cornelia, will you join me? " Elyon held out her hand._

"_I..." Cornelia looked into Elyon's large hazel eyes, sadness washing over her. "No" Her soft voice trembled in surprise from her unexpected reply. _

"_Pardon?"_

_With new confidence Cornelia stood like a great oak , tall and strong with resolve. _

" _I said no Eylon." Her voice softened a bit. "Elyon this isn't like you. The jewels, the gowns, and servants. What happened to the girl who would wear the same old tattered sweater, who would share her lunch with me, and never take anyone for granted." _

"_I was a nieve little girl, who was scared of the world and always looking for approval. Now I am a Queen whom everyone respects. I've grown up now. I see the world in a new prospective, I have a vision of a new future, my destiny. Apparently you have not grown past the tattered sweaters and paper bag lunches."_

"_Elyon listen to yourself, vision? Your vision, this "destiny" is wrong. You are taking innocent lives and forcing them into slavery, stealing their souls! You sound like your brother."_

"_ENOUGH!" Elyon sent a pulse of energy that flew Cornelia into the wall, the force knocking the wind out of her. Elyon glared down at the blue and yellow gasping heap on the floor that was her friend. "I am nothing like my fool brother. His vision was short sighted, he was over confident, weak, and impulsive. He fought against kandrakar, I however have them on my side. The world sees me as their savior. The only thing I share with him is blood, and our ability to manipulate people, like he did to me so many years ago."_

"_Elyon... this isn't you.."_

"_No Cornelia this is me. The little girl who followed you around is gone now. It is obvious that you can't stand to see me as your superior now. You hate that I am a powerful queen who has everything you could dream of."_

"_Your power is getting to you." _

_Elyon lifted Cornelia with her magical energy, forcing her to look into her smirking face._

"_I feel it. The last remnants of your magic trembling around you in fear. Can you feel my power? Its intoxicating isn't it." Her smirk disappeared. "You know Cornelia I thought you were my best friend, that you would understand me and stand by my side. I thought that you would see the bigger picture. Unfortunately I was wrong. You are still a nieve little girl. To bad."_

"_You know that's not true."_

"_I should imprison you, or send you to work on one of the towers for abandoning me. However because you played a key role in returning me to my throne, I will give you a chance to think over my proposition. You have three days. If you are foolish and choose to not be with me, then you are against me, and therefore my enemy."_

" _Aren't you afraid I'll tell the Oracle."_

"_I do not fear him. Even so they won't believe you, I have them in the palm of my hands. Ophelia you and Galataya may escort her to her room. She must be accompanied by either of you, myself, or Caleb at all times." _

_Ophelia entered the room followed by another Gaholt woman who looked very similar. Her long white hair was pulled into a tall poney tail, her horns were two inches longer, and her tall body held more muscle. _

"_Yes my grace." They spoke in unison bowing their heads low. Cornelia stared at Elyon's passive face in disbelief as she was led by her arm by the two Gaholt women. _

"She was supposedly my best friend, yet she couldn't get past her nieve ideals, and choose to abandon me." She turned to face him. "However I have you my loyal servant."

"My loyaltly is un wavering, even if the entire world, and all of kandrakar should become your enemy, I will protect you. If you are to be considered evil, then so am I. You are my queen, and I am yours."

" And you always will be, my loyal servant.." A triumphant smirk creased her face before to captured him into a possessive kiss. " Now onto the matter at hand."

" Yes, how will these friends of yours locate him?"

"They know Earth well." She turned to enter a chamber where three shadows stood silently waiting. "Good evening ladies."

* * *

Will sat starring deeply at the iced latte perched in the nest of her hands on her lap. Blurry images of the dream floating through her mind's eye. She couldn't remove the crystal woman from her mind.

"Hey thanks for waiting." Cornelia stood in front of her clutching an iced tea.

" Oh hey."

"You seem kind of out of it, another bad dream last night?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Wanna walk and talk? Ha sounds like a frozen dinner or infomercial product."

"haha sure we have some sunshine to catch." Will hopped up to her feet. Will wore a pair of white shorts with a red and white stripped tank top and red flip-flops to match. Cornelia also wore shorts, however hers were dark brown, her top green, and her long hair was pulled back in a loose braid. The two girls were currently standing in the garden of a small cafe' that lived along the water front, along a path down to their destination: the beach. Will noticed that the flowers were especially large once again, she shot Cornelia a knowing look. "Corney...We aren't supposed to do that anymore remember."

"I know, but I can't help it. You know its hard to not use the little we have left. I mean its part of who we are." She held a sheepish grin. " Now don't change the subject, mistress of the kitchen appliances.

"You're right why are we even talking about this?"

"So what's up? Something is different today I can feel it."

"Well as you've guessed I had another nightmare."

"and?"

"I have a bad feeling that our normality is about to disappear again."

"Of course it is. Another crisis in the world that needs our fixing. We're out of the job, its a wonder the world hasn't exploded yet."

" hahaha yeah, but I didn't say anything about us saving the world. Though we are pretty awesome at that aren't we?" The two girls shared a laugh.

"I don't get it though. I mean you have this nagging feeling and all." The two girls set up their towels and stripped down into their bikinis, Will sporting blue with a white Hawaiian flower, and Cornelia in black with white polka-dots. "..but you seem so energized. I mean I feel especially good today."

"You're right I am. In my dream a woman came and told me that something was going to happen. She didn't say what but it didn't feel good. However when I woke up this morning I felt so right. I feel like I just have my first shower in years. Completely rejuvenated and strong. I can feel the flows of magical energy much better now. Before they were like tiny threads that flicked in and out f my consciousness every once in a while. "

"But now they are like small flowing streams."

"Yeah, you feel it too?"

"mhmm. Though its kinda weird. Normally doom prophecies don't make people giddy."

" Who knows if it was real or not. Let's enjoy this fabulous day! Life is great right now. Like you said." Will's face was engulfed by a huge smile. "We have a brand new beginning right here, right now."

"Live here and now. Loud-"

" and proud." They linked their arms and took a final drink. Suddenly Will felt like they were being watched. Taking a quick glance at Cornelia she could tell that she too felt it. Looking around she didn't notice anything unusual, the strange feeling fading away. However the voice from her dream echoed in her mind. _Darkness is rising..._

"Must have been nothing." Will shrugged it off. WAM! "HOLY JEBUS!" Will screamed in surprise as Cornelia was knocked over by a stray volley ball making acquaintance with her head.

"...I did not appreciate that..." She groaned while rubbing her head. "Who wants to die..?"

"Hey sorry about that. We tried to warn you." Will looked up through the red mop of hair to see a young man peering down at her. He had lightly sun kissed skin, well defined abdomen, and a messy mop of sandy blonde hair brushing an inch below the jaw line, where a white tooth necklace hung below. However the feature that drew Will's attention the most, where the pair of striking blue eyes that peered into her own from behind the curtain of bangs when he crouched down in front of her. They were mesmerizing, deep yet glistening like a tropical ocean under the sun's rays.

"Are you two alright?" His voice reminded her of honey, thick, sweet, and smooth.

"yeah we're dreamy...oh ah hot- good fine. We're good but its pretty hot out."

"haha well that's good to hear. I'm really sorry about that. We're about to hit the waves our selves after this match is done." He looked over his shoulder to see three other guys waiting for him. "Which I better get back to. You're welcome to come watch if you like, I always play best when there's a pretty girl watching." He flashed her a quirky white smile."

"Stop flirting and get back to the game. You're loosing we aren't gonna let you escape now." The new comer had a similar face and structure, however his eyes resembled the pale blue expanse of the open skies, and his skin was lighter, like cream.

"Yeah I know, i'm just letting you guys get ahead for a greater fall." He turned back to Will. "This is my brother Ryan, and I'm Jordan. What's your name?"

"I'm w-will." Will stammered nervously, her cheeks turning scarlet from his earlier comment.

"Nice to meet you Will. I gotta go kick some ass now but maybe I'll catch you around sometime." He grabbed his ball and ran back to his game.

"Nice to meet you too.." Will said in a daze with a drunken smile on her face.

"Smoooooth."

"Shut up."

"Don't worry he totally digged you."

"No he didn't. I was stupid."

"Seriously girl, he totally ignored me. He was completely focused on you."

"When I'm being a complete air head. Great that makes me feel better. I totally embarrassed myself. "

"He probably thought it was cute. You shouldn't worry so much." Cornelia lay back down and stretched her long limbs while Will sat staring at the empty space that Jordan had occupied a moment ago.

"There was something strange about him, I feel like there's a string attached to something inside of me, and its tugging."

"Wow that has a fast crush. I mean he's good looking but wow he must have flashed some smile to get you so giddy."

"No"

"Admit it."

"...maybe a little." She hid her blushing face from her friend. "But aside from that, this is different. There's something special about him, maybe he's magical?"

"Possibly, I mean there are a lot of magical people in this world. He probably doesn't even know it. Maybe he's magically pretty."

"haha or maybe he's the next great evil ooOO." She wiggled her fingers at Cornelia's face.

"Haha if he is then I don't approve of you dating him...or maybe I do I mean you wouldn't have to work if you were dating the evil over lord of the world."

"and then I could buy all the bikinis, churros, and dogs I could every want!"

"mmm speaking of churros..." The two girls saw a churro stand in the near distance. "Shall we?"

"Yes we shall."

* * *

The churro stand was coincidentally in perfect viewing distance of the Volley ball match between Jordan and Ryan. Next to Jordan stood a tall man who also appeared to be in his early twenties. His skin was fair, features sharp, his jet chocolate brown dreadlocks were pulled back under a green bandana hovering just above his shoulders, leaving nothing to hide his firey amber eyes. Ryan's partner had a more rugged look to him. He had shaggy dark orange hair with a small trail of stubble along his strong jaw, and crystal blue eyes. Like Jordan his skin was tanned, and his body well toned.

"Its weird seeing a group of extremely attractive people hanging out...seems like something you'd only see in a movie." Cornelia spoke with the churro still in her mouth.

" Yeah, they must be athletes of some sort."

"Cool tattoos though."

"hm?" Will looked too see that each one of them had a tattoo though with all the commotion she couldn't tell what they were of. "There's still something strange about them."

"I agree." Cornelia glared at the red head who, while waiting for Ryan to serve the ball squinted back at her with a ponderous look on his face. "I really don't like him."

"Wow that was quick to judge." Will mocked.

"Its not that. Its just I get a funny feeling when looking at him. I don't like it."

"Maybe you have a crush." Will grinned at her.

"ok ok I get it you don't need to prove your point you were right something is strange. Besides I have my eyes on mr. red shorts over on Jordan's team."

"haha well we better go."

"Yeah we need to start getting our classes organized tomorrow."

The two girls began to head out. As they were walking by the ball had flown in their direction, resulting in the red head colliding with Cornelia. "BWAH!" Cornelia lay in the sand with her eyes closed letting out a low groan. "Why me..."

"Because you don't watch where you're going." A rough annoyed voice came from above her. She opened her eyes to glare at the red head.

"Maybe you should play a better game and not chase a ball that is clearly out of the court."

"That would be a problem, if you were outside of the court. If your highness was paying attention you would have seen that, but I guess I can't expect everyone to have common sense." Cornelia clenched her fist ready to let it give him her opinion on the matter, when Will grabbed her elbow.

"Sorry about that, we were lost in our conversation. Come on Corny we gotta go remember."

"Fine." She reluctantly turned and began speed walking towards home. Will waved good bye to Jordan and Ryan before jogging to catch up with her steaming mad friend. "I really dislike him."

"He hit your pride huh? Come on lets go watch some movies, eat ice cream and rant." The two girls smiled and began their trek home, the sun just beginning to set behind them. When they reached an empty path behind their apartment building they saw three figures in their peripheral. "What do _you _want."


	3. A Dangerous Game

**Hey there! I apologize for my extremely late update. My laptop has been out of commission for a while, plus there's been work, and I have been in the process of moving. I also have been trying to get the previous chapter to upload properly ( with the italics and everything, they do not show up for some reason) but here it is! **

Chapter 2: A Dangerous Game.

Zyreal sat cross legged in the center of a pond in the garden of meditation. The water below him stood still creating a perfect mirror in which you could not see the line that separated the two worlds. His black hair streaked with bolts of silver lightning was pulled back in a short braid, white lids blanketed his brown eyes. If Yan Lynn did not know any better she would assume that he was a statue carved by the hearts of a pure artist to watch over those who seek solace in the garden. Yan Lyin stood silently along the water's edge. Zyreal was now the Oracle, however after phobos had switched minds with the previous Oracle, he had formed another council within Kandrakar, one that contained the wisest and most trusted souls who shared in Zyreal's power, the High Council. Yan Lynn shared a seat next to Zyreal on this council.

"The other members of the council may not notice, but I have known you for many years Zyreal. Do not try to charm your way out of this."

" There is no hiding anything from you is there YanLynn?" He gracefully made his way across the water.

"Only took you fourty years to figure that out." The two shared a chuckle.

"We've come a long way haven't we?" His almond eyes stared deeply into her own, bringing back memories of her days as a guardian.

"We would have laughed ourselves silly if anyone told us that we would be spending our days meditating and deliberating in kandrakar as Oracle and adviser."

"Yes we would, yet here we are..." His voice grew soft.

"Now tell me Zyreal, what else is troubling you. There's something you didn't tell the council when we were discussing how to handle Phobos's escape." He sighed.

"Your are still as persistent as ever..it's..." He closed his eyes, spreading his awareness throughout the entire garden, confirming they were alone. "The Heart has been stolen."

"But how.."

"I don't know, it must be Phobos, he was the only person I know of who has the ability to steal it from someone. How he got it from the fortress I don't know. But we must capture him before he becomes more powerful. I have informed Queen Elyon about the matter."

Yan Lynn stood silently, a shadow of worry creeping over her face, her mind running through this new information.

* * *

"What do _you _want?" Will sneered.

"Come now, is that any way to greet an old friend?" Irma took a step forward, placing her hand on her chest feigning hurt in an eerily similar manner too Will's nightmare. The three girls looked more mature since they were last together. Irma wore a short blue skirt with a white tanktop, while Haylinn wore a yellow summer dress, and Taranne wore a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt that hung loose off one shoulder.

"Can't blame a girl for being suspicious when a two faced magical bitch shows up for a chat." Cornelia said venomously.

"Funny coming from the girl who abandoned her best friend who she swore to always support." Haylin's defensive voice held a hint of pain. Taranne stood still like a vigilant soldier guarding her mistress.

" Now now, lets play nice for a moment shall we?" Irma placed a hand on Haylinn's pale shoulder. "We just moved into town."

"Great we missed you sooo much." Will rolled rolled her eyes.

"Funny. We are here on an investigation and thought we'd ask you a few questions."

" Unfortunately I'm not in the mood for catching up."

"Oh I think you'd find it rather interesting." To Will's disdain Irma summoned a ball of water.

Cornelia was growing impatient. "Stop wasting our time Irma."

With a flick of her wrist, Irma sent a wave of water tumbling over the two girls knocking them down. Before they had the chance to react Haylin summoned her two fans, instantly sending two blades of wind slicing through each of the girls' shoulders.

"It's almost not fun when you don't have any power to even try to fight back with, almost. Now that I've roughed you up a bit, this is how its going to work." She summoned another ball of water. You will answer my itty bitty question and I will release Cornelia."

"Par-" The water engulfed her head.

"Irma stop."

"Ah ah. I am here on important business for the Queen, and for Kandrakar."

"Ok ok ask me hurry."

"mmm...what was It now.."

"Irma." Will looked at Cornelia's painful panicked expression. " Please Irma."

"ah yes, something has been stolen from Kandrakar. Something that was once in your care." Will's face went white. "Now answer honestly Will. Where is the Heart of Kandrakar?"

" I- I don't know. I swear I have no idea! Now let her go!" Small sparks of electricity sparked off her body earning a sardonic giggle from Irma. Desperate rage filled Will as she lunged at Irma, her fist laced with energy, however she was easily blown away by gust of wind that HayLinn casually puffed out.

"Aw that was cute." HayLinn hid her grin behind her purple fan.

Irma nodded her head towards Tarannee.

" It's funny how you used to be our fearless leader," Taranne's voice was eerily soft. "You were so brave, and strong. And when you weren't we all took pity on you, poor Will she has such a burden," She cooed as if she were speaking to a child. but in the end you always saved the day." Tarannee placed both of her hands on Will's cheeks, closing her eyes she inhaled slowly. "now you're a helpless little girl." Suddenly Will felt like there was a storm exploding in her mind, images flashed through her mind in random chaos as if someone was reaching into her toy box head fishing for a mysterious object in it's depths. Then Tarannee's voice echoed through the storm, _Kandrakar. _This brought hundreds of images of the elders, pearl white halls, the guardians, and the Heart all flashing rapidly until finally Tarannee pulled out, taking the storm with her. Dizzy, Will feel to her knees, Tarannee shook her head.

" Alright fine." Disappointed Irma waved her hand, causing the bubble to burst all over Cornelia, leaving her gasping on the ground. "Too bad, I was hoping to show you our new strength. But i'm sure we'll have plenty of time to play ahead of us now that we will be going to school together again."

Charged with electricity once more, Will slapped Irma, earning herself a pillar of water that shoved her into a near by dumpster.

"Is that really all the magical power you can muster? That's cute." Irma laughed.

Tarannee whispered something into Irma's ear. "However I must be on my way now, we have important matters to attend too." They began to walked away when Tarannee spoke over her shoulder.

"I would advise you not to get in our way. If we see anything suspicious or have any reason to suspect you being involved, we will not hesitate to take action."

Haylinn decided to join in. " And we _will _be watching."

Will limped over to Cornelia, glaring as the three girls walked away.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, a little pissed to watch them walk off like that." She replied with a raspy voice.

"It's hard to believe that they are the same people..." Will helped Cornelia to her feet, her voice solemn.

"No, our friends died years ago, these people are strangers.

* * *

The two girls giggled as they entered their apartment.

" I don't know how you can think about eating when we can barely make it up too the kitchen." Will sighed as she limped through the door.

"What can I say? Near death experiences make me hungry."

"Haha better watch it or you might get fat. OOOOoooo" With wide eyes Will wiggled her fingers in Cornelia's horror stricken face. Cornelia pretended to feint on the kitchen counter. Giggling, Will walked to the stove to boil some water where she found a pot of fresh tea steeping. She fell silent, her eyes investigating the hot pot of tea. Catching onto Will's uneasiness, Cornelia ceased her giggles, her blue eyes wide with apprehension. They were not alone. Alert now, Will reached out with her mental link to the electronic of the household. She grabbed a small paring knife from the counter and crept to the doorway of the kitchen. Their only light came in dim blue streaks from the moon peering from between the curtains. Seeing no one, the two girls slithered into the dark living and dining room where a small table stood in a field of boxes. However the table was no longer cluttered in junk. Now it was tidily set up with three place mats and empty cups. The two girls shared a confused glance, not sure what to make of the situation, both silently asking the same question. Who would break into their home to have tea?

"Why don't we add some light?" A warm voice startled the two girls. They jumped around to face Yan Linn who held a burning candle stick.

"Yan Linn!" Relieved they shared a warm embrace.

"Its good to see you girls. Now come, sit. We have much to discuss."

The three sat around the table in the warmth of the candle light.

"How are you here?" Cornelia asked with the hot cup pressed against her lips.

"I am not here physically. What you see in front of you is a thought projection. In reality I am sitting in a meditation chamber within the fortress of Kandrakar. However I am able to minimally influence the physical world, much like your astral drops, though my mind resides in this form."

"Neat."

"This is a lovely home you two have here. You girls are really growing up into fine young ladies."

"Not that it isn't wonderful to see you Yanlinn but...why are you here? I feel like there is a deeper purpose for this visit then, catching up." Will's worried voice dampened the air. Yanlinn let out sigh.

"Yes there is..but let me start by satisfying your curiosity about your powers."

"You mean why we can still connect with our elements?"

"Yes. Do you remember when you first lost your powers?"

"You mean when Matt took them from us? Yes I remember that." Will's voice drifted from anger into a solemn breeze as she searched her memory. "That jerk had been lieing to me the whole time. We would fight because I wouldn't tell him my secret. Turns out that the entire time I had known him he had known my secret." Anger welled up inside her. "He knew who I was before I did. He befriended me in Kandrakar's interest. Again in the name of Kandrakar, he came to us at night, while each of us were asleep he took our powers away from us. 'As you were, you are now.'" Will gazed longingly at the tea resting in her palms, he anger fading. "And just as he said, we reverted back to what we were before you presented us with the heart. It was so strange, I felt completely empty, and blind. I could no longer feel the wonderful warmth of magic." Suddenly rejoining reality, Will peered into Yanlinn's silver eyes accusingly. "But this time when Oracle Zyreal took the heart, and our powers it felt painful. As if it was torn from my being. Yet I could still feel traces of magic, summon some static energy, sense nearby people, and communicate with appliances."

"And I can still communicate with vegetation, still have some of my telekinesis, my emotions are still connected with plant life, and I don't even know what else I can still do."

" The reason you have retained your abilities this time is because when Matt had taken your powers, he did so under the order of Kandrakar, so that there may be room for your knew powers. You all received the power of them elements in their purest forms. The five of you had bonded so strongly with the pure elements that they became a part of you, even though the heart has been taken away, you are all connected with your elements. Even if the Heart were to be given to new generation of guardians, you would be able to connect with it. And you Cornelia would be able to connect manipulate the Earth, is small amounts."

"Lately it has been stronger, not by much, but definitely different...I feel like I did back when we first got the heart. When we were in our regular forms we had traces of power but we couldn't control it. It's almost like that.." Cornelia added in to Yanlinn's surprise.

Will nodded solemly before turning back to Yanlin.

"That is strange..You girls must be careful." Worry streaked across Yanlinn's face.

"Yanlin, its not like you to beat around the bush when something is wrong..What happened?"

" Not long ago a group of intruders breached the fortress of Kandrakar. We do not know who they are, or how they achieved this, but there is a theory that they are members of an ancient order known as Rune Warriors. Not much is still known about these people, nor is there much evidence to support this theory. However what we do know is that they had freed Phobos." Shock pierced through the girls' hearts.

"bu- but how!?" Will demanded.

"We do not know. All of Kandrakars' resources are focused on retrieving him."

"Is that what Irma meant by an important mission?" Cornelia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Yanlin continued, her voice weak.

"Yes. Irma Taranee and Haylin have taken on the mission to retrieve phobos, the culprits who freed him, and anyone involved. They have taken this mission under the name of Queen Elyon." Cornelia's face paled. " Elyon has given them power that rivals their previous strength. There is also the other mattered that has been entrusted to them..." Her eyes froze Will. "They have been entrusted to retrieve the stolen Heart of Kandrakar." Will became dizzy, she was at a loss for words with all this knew information. "We are assuming that these people stole it in order to free Phobos, but for some reason Kandrakar cannot locate it. It has disappeared. I came here to warn you girls, there seems to be a lot of magical energy in this area that is rather suspicious. In the past month is has greatly increased. The girls are here to investigate, it is possibly that those who committed this crime are here."

"But why tell us?"

"I came on my own accord because of intuition. Something tells me that your destinies are entwined with this event. I only hope that matters don't become worse. Be careful, they are powerful people whoever they are. The girls have been assigned to do whatever it takes to complete the mission.."

"Yeah we know." Will grumbled under her breath, bringing a sorrowful shadow across Yanlin's face. "Oh i'm sorry Yanlin.."

Yanlin hugged the them tightly. "Its ok, girls grow up, they change with time, and I worry about her, But no matter what she will always be my little dragon fly. It is unfortunate what has happened to you girls, but I am sure fate has its own reasons for it."

Will peered down at her hands nervously. " Yeah..oh um Yanlinn there was something else I wanted to ask you about."

"What is it Will?"

"Last night I had a dream. There was a large room, with these statues, and a woman made of pink crystal, but for some reason she felt warm and soft to the touch."

"Go on."

"She told me that darkness was rising again, and that these aspects were supposed to guide me. It was rather cryptic, yet when I woke up I felt so good. She said something to me before I woke up, I cant remember what, but once I awoke I felt amazing. It felt like I had finally found water after wondering through the desert for days, absolutely relieved and renewed. Do you know what it could mean?"

Yanlin shook her head. "I'm afraid not my dear. Though it stresses the urgency that we locate Phobos, and that you two are careful. I will let you know if anything comes to mind though."

"Thanks."

"Oh and girls. Do not clutch onto the past too much or you will leave your arms to full to embrace the future." With a sad smile her form dissolved into stars of magic only leaving the lingering warmth of her tea as evidence of her presence.

Yanlinn opened her eyes to find herself in the Chamber of Reflection. This chamber is constantly changing, bringing one too different realms that resonates with the current state of their soul. When she had entered the room, anxious and unsure of her decision, the room was a large chamber with one single platform made by the branches of four giant trees spiraling around each other. Around her stood four giant statues of the warrior aspects, Justice, Mercy, Wisdom, and Valor.

* * *

Now she sat on a floating stone platform illuminated by the glowing carvings along its surface. Similar platforms floated in the dark expanse around, forming small blue stars. Some of these platforms are home to trees of transparent luminescent leafs, while lightly glowing streams poured down into the emptiness below. Small wisps danced through the darkness between platforms like fairies, some resembling otters swimming through the streams of colored magic that flowed without restrictions where ever they please. It is lost to time the origins of this place, though it is believed to be the birthplace of spirits. It is from here that a spirit resides until it is born into physical world. However there are times where spirits become lost and find their refuge here.

Yanlin sat watching the wisps dance and play, pondering what Will had told her.

_It makes sense that those two still retain some magical power...but not at the amplitude that I saw in her. Could she possibly..?_

The wisps jerked to a sudden stop, disappearing into a shower of magical dust falling into the abyss below.

A slender figure stood behind her, relaxed, hands in pockets, his voice dragged out smoothly almost iniquitous.

"Where were you just now Yanlinn? Off playing fairy god mother again?" He scoffed.

"You would be wise to hold your tongue, and use your ears more often Mathew. Your grandfather would be displeased to to see you disrespect your elders so."

"Too bad he isn't around anymore. Unlike you, Kandrakar has no use for him, and therefore Kandrakar has no place for him."

"Matt these things happen. Your grandfather is in a much better place now, you can't brood on it."

"Enough of your _wisdom _Yanlin. I've heard all of it before. I now live to serve Kandrakar, and as such it is my duty to retrieve the Heart. As it is your duty to report any information, for it would be considered treason to with hold it." His voice dry.

Yanlin stiffened up. "That is quite the accusation you are making there boy."

Math bowed mockingly, his eyes burning deep within her own. "Not at all oh wise one. I was merely reciting our oath." He stood straight once more turning to leave. "However it would be in your best interest to not involve yourself with those two. Its a dangerous game you are playing Yanlin, they are after all key suspects in _my_ investigation." With that he disappeared leaving Yanlin alone in the dark void.

* * *

Jordan sat on a white lawn chair watching the moon light caress the ocean waves. The warm evening wind carried the comforting salty scent of the wet sand. A pair of amber eyes burned in his mind.

"Who are you.."

"Still thinking about that girl from earlier huh?" Ryan took a seat next to him, his silvery blue eyes a perfect reflection of the moon.

"There's something about her, do you think she's magical?"

"Oh defiantly magical, she was radiating magic, but I think what you're talking about is a little different."

"huh?"

Another voice joined in. "Maybe you're in looove." The new comer sat up on the railing of the balcony , his dreadlocks cascading around his bright white grin.

"Jeeze Alex don't you have more important things to do then be a pain in the ass?"

Alex sat for a moment pretending to be in deep thought. "Nope that's pretty much it."

"Not that Jordan's pathetic love life isn't absolutely fascinating, I believe we have more pressing matters. Such as the small situation of Kandrakar, Merridian, and every bounty hunter in this realm are after our heads." The speaker leaned against the railing, stroking his freshly shaved jaw.

Ryan turned to reply. "Oh there you Shawn. I agree. I admit I am extremely curious about these two girls, and am strangely drawn to them, but I think we should be weary of them. As Shawn had just pointed out to us, we have many many enemies at the moment. It would be unwise for us to draw attention to ourselves."

"But don't you think we should investigate this strange power? I mean it was so..odd." Jordan's eyes glazed over in thought.

Ryan turned to Shawn once more. "When you assaulted the blonde today did you notice anything?"

"I didn't assault her!"

"Sure looked like it to me. Maybe we should work on your flirting skills before letting you fly solo. She was pretty cute though."

"Alex lets focus. So?"

Shawn hummed as he thought about the blonde he tripped over earlier that day. When he landed on her there as a jolt of energy that shot through him, though he would never admit that.

"I did feel a familiar energy, I have felt it before. Perhaps they are affiliated with Kandrakar?"

"Maybe...but you'd think we would have picked up on it sooner." Jordan finally rejoined.

"Well we better keep our guard up, those girls from Meridian are pretty sharp."

"And don't forget Ryan, we still haven't finished _our _mission." Alex hopped off of the railing, his eyes burning like hot coal.

**wooot finally figured out how to make dividers that actually show up! Now what would you prefer, I try to update faster or finish the new cover art I am working on? **


	4. New Identity

**Before you start I wanted to apologize for the incredibly long wait for the update XD I'm a full time university student and I also have a part time job, however as a special christmas treat I am adding the new official cover I just finished. Hope you enjoy and thank you for your patience! **

**PS: The colors are probably extremely vivid, the screen on my laptop is very washed out so I tend to have the colors set to a much higher exposure so I can see the shading better. It will be fixed after the holidays when I go back to my desktop.**

Fanfiction wont let me post a link of the art for this chapter. If you want to see the new cover art, as well as a quick drawing of male cornelia and will go to deviantart .com and search for ameruku click anything that shows up and go to the profile

New Identity.

A sheet of dark clouds loomed over the residents of Cerise Bay. Ryan and Jordan sat on the patio of the popular Sea Breeze Cafe', overlooking the gray ocean. Jordan inhaled the salty air of the ocean mist, with eyes closed he could feel the almost weightless beads of water clinging to his skin. They were the only people who sat on the patio on days like this, though those who work in the cafe' no longer question why. He thought about the girl he met the other day, her silk like red hair speckled with diamond like beads of water, and ruby eyes that shimmered in the sun. He felt strange when he saw her, like something inside of him, a power was pulling him into those eyes. Sure, she was a rather cute girl, but he had met many cute girls and never experienced this. _Could the guys be right? Do I just have a crush on this random girl just because she was cute? _He inhaled once more, letting his mind relax as he focused on the sensation of the mist hovering around his body. The familiar calm washed over him as he let his mind become cool, collected, nurturing, and practicality that the flow of water always provided for him. _No, there's something strange, I just know there is. She must be magical, could it be as simple as that? A random girl who has a little bit of magic inside of her that she doesn't know about? _

Unbeknownst to the presence of the two young women hiding behind a near by bush, the brothers conversed freely. Jordan smiled as he gazed up at the clouds. "Looks like we will be seeing some rain today."

"Yes, though I feel like there's someone else on your mind."

"You never give up do you?"

Ryan gave his brother a sheepish grin.

"I'm just trying to make sense of it all..."

"Well-" There was a rustle in the bushes.

Will slapped her hand over Cornelia's mouth, signaling her to be quiet. Will wore a black scarf over her hair and around her face, a long black jacket, with dark sunglasses which made her stand out more in the cloudy day. Cornelia had her hair pulled back into a loose braid falling down from under a blue baseball cap, and wore a similar jacket and sunglasses. The few people who happened to walk by the petrified girls stared at them oddly, whispering to each other about whether or not they were celebrities or just plain crazy.

Jordan gave his brother a quizzical look before continuing on.

"What's up?"

"Ever get the feeling you are being watched?"

"Yeah actually I do." They both stared intently at the bush for what seemed like an eternity.

The girls shared a panicked look, with their bodies half in the bushes they were unable to make a quick escape. Will gave a this-is-your-fault look. Cornelia replied with a fearful expression, eyes shifting left to right in a desperate attempt to find salvation. Her eyes lit up when she saw a small furry figure by her feet, without hesitation she grabbed the ball and threw it through the bush.

Not noticing the heavy atmosphere that hung over the brothers, Alex walked over happily with Shawn trailing behind nonchalantly.

"Hey guys did you guys get yours schedules ye-GAHH!" He screamed as a squirrel flew out of the bushes into his face. "squirrel squirrel squirrel!" Instantly everyone's attention was brought to their screaming friend, only Ryan caught the image of the bushes' continued rustle and the soft sound of running feet.

* * *

As the girls made their escape Will noticed a piece of paper forgotten on the ground in front of their hidey bush. Swiftly she snatched it and bolted after Cornelia, finally stopping their mad dash a block away, where they were sure they wouldn't be followed. After a few moments of gasping to regain their breath the two girls peered at the page in Will's hand.

Will began reading the list of classes. "Alex J Hanes, student number..bla bla, Cultural Geography, Anthropology..bla blah, Volley Ball, blah.."As her eyes scanned the page they landed on the Garry Oak and Ocean wave crest of the local prestige college Ambrose Academy. "whoa Ambrose Academy."

"Wow dreadlocks made it in. You know what this means right?"

"If we want to spy on them we are going to have to enroll?"

"Yep, though its a bit late, and its a pretty hard school to get into."

The girls began there trek home discussing how they were going to continue their investigation.

"That wont be a problem," Will gave her a mischievous grin. "all I have to do is smooth talk the right computers and wa-la we're in."

"Oh but that would be so wrong, we can't possibly use our abilities for personal gain." Cornelia giggled.

"Its for the well-being of the Earth." Will defended.

"Oh while we're saving the Earth," She pointed to herself. "can we smooth talk a banking system into making some adjustments on our bills? For the sake of humanity of course!" The two shared a laugh.

"I'll look into it. Though speaking of using power for personal gain, we do have to be careful about the others. Haylin got that fashion design scholarship, and I'm pretty sure that Irma would be there since her mom won that lottery a while back."

"I guess Taranee ended up going to that other dance academy huh?"

"I think so. "

"But I thought Irma was going to Cersie college like us."

"I think she was planning on just showing up to terrorize us. No way she would go to a regular college, especially after her mom won the lottery, but maybe we'll get lucky and she'll really be there and we'll be off at Ambrose. Though we should probably be careful anyways."Cornelia nodded in agreement. "Now the question is, how do we get close to them without alerting Irma."

"What do you mean?"

Will swept her hand down along her body. "Well we can't exactly keep following them around like this. We are going to have to get close , and avoid detection from Irma and Haylin."

"hmm.." Cornelia stared pensively at Will until her face lit up. She smacked her fist down into her palm as the idea hit her. " Tell me Will, how do you feel about men's volley ball?" She grinned devilishly.

"Oh boy.." Her wrist was seized by Cornelia, and before she had a chance to

concede she was wipped away towards the mall.

* * *

After many hours of wallet purging shopping the two girls sat at the table that the previous night, Yanlin had once again changed their lives completely. Clothing was sprawled all over the floor. Will sat crossed-legged on the seat, her stir-fry barely touched, scribbling notes on a piece of paper; while Cornelia sat with one leg propped up, resting her arm on it to stable the pamphlet for Ambrose Academy, the other hand was busy picking at her stir-fry.

"So tell me again Corny, how is this supposed to work, and why volley ball?"

"Its simple really, we enroll in the school under a male identity, you can convince the computer system to sort out the details, I teach you to play better volley ball. You saw how those guys played earlier? They are obviously athletes, we already know that 'Alex' is on the team,and there's a good chance that they are all are."

"Yeah but first we have to make it onto the team."

"I used to play a lot, and I can give you some tips. Maybe You could join soccer?" She flipped the page. "We get on the team, we get close to them and will be able to spy on them more discretely. Here look," She held out the pamphlet featuring the sports section. "There's Alex and Brandon on the team there. We have our own apartment so we don't have to worry about them finding out! Its bullet proof!"

"So tomorrow we go to school as men?"

"Yep!"

"How"

"Well we bought clothes, and we have bandages to strap the girls down. Maybe give you some side burns, and thicken your eyebrows." Cornelia grinned.

"Yeah and we have to chop down our hair." Will grinned wickedly back.

"Yeah and- what no, no." Cornelia grabbed her hair.

"Come here beautiful!" Will grabbed the scissors.

"Gaaahhh." Will snipped off a long golden lock.

* * *

Will and Cornelia walked awkwardly through the halls of one of the many buildings on the Ambrose campus.

Grumbling about the shaggy and terribly uneven haircut she had received from her roommate, Cornelia lead the way to the registration office.

A few wondering students dotted the halls waiting for their classes, scribbling in note books. Cautious of the stragglers, Will tried to keep her apologetic voice quiet.

"I'm sorry, it doesn't look that bad, and besides the new bangs look quite manly. No one would ever think twice about who you are now, and we are manly men, we don't need nice hair." She grinned widely while slightly puffing out her chest.

"Says you with a decent wig."

Will had her red mop of hair hidden under a well cropped red cap. The hair was short, trimmed close her neck hanging just past her ears. In the front the bangs were angled to the side in a slight more unruly manner, giving her a stronger and more rough appearance which held little resemblance to her everyday self. To go with this new persona she sported a dark gray track jacket over a dark blue T-shirt, with blue jeans.

"Well why should I have to cut my hair when I can easily fit it under one?"

"You are evil."

"No just smart."

"Then why leave your hair red? If you really wanted to look different why not change it?"

"I like it red? Besides it goes with the eyebrows."

Cornelia shot a one eyed glare at her friend, the other hidden behind her jagged bangs. Will's hair massacre, as Cornelia refers to it, was mostly covered by a topee colored baseball cap, while she wore a brown jacket showing a dark green T-shirt under, and a pair of torn jeans.

After about twenty minutes of arguing about directions, Will making comments about Cornelia already being a guy do due her refusal to ask for help, they found their way to the registration office.

Will inhaled deeply. " Ok here goes nothing."

They walked into the room where a woman in a white blouse, with a small red scarf tied around her neck which matched her long flowing red skirt that looked like it was once a curtain. Short dark brown curly hair bunched around her head, and large black rimmed glasses framing her curious hazel eyes. The desk lay cluttered with plants, papers, and pictures of cats, leaving the golden plaque saying 'Miss Pineactt.'

Cornelia whispered nervously, "Let me handle this."

Will rolled her eyes. "Just get her to look the other way and stall a bit."

" Don't worry I got this."

"Good morning boys, how can I help you?"

Cornelia looked appalled and was about to object when Will gave her a sharp jab in the side with her elbow. Smiling awkwardly from pain, Cornelia leaned on the desk, sliding her elbow to knock the cup of pens onto the floor.

"AH! Oh I'm sorry dear" She knelt down to pick everything up.

"Oh no my apologies, let me help." Walking around the counter, Cornelia waved her finger to make Miss Pineactt's glasses fall and slide across the room.

" Oh no no it's okay, I'm rather clumsy."

" Haha so am I." Cornelia placed the glasses on her face, "There, Perfect." gave her a lopsided grin that lit Miss Pineactt's face on fire.

* * *

While the two of them gathered the pens and searched for the "missing" glasses, Will slipped into an empty side office with a running computer.

Keeping her voice low, she created a connection with the computer.

" Hi, I don't do this often, and it may seem rather sudden, but I was wondering if you could register my friend and I into this school."

" Why I never! What sort of computer do you think I am? I am a Spinux operating system, not some ill designed blindly do anything anyone asks like a Rimdows system!"

"I know I know, but please, its very important that my friend and I get into this school."

"I will do no such thing."

" I don't have to ask. So either make this less painful for yourself and easier for me and do it, or I will make you do it. Either way we will be registered.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me." Will had an evil smirk on her face. "I don't know much about computers, I hope I don't fry this, I think its the CPU? Has a fan so I'm guessing that is it gets too hot that's bad."

"Don't you dare!"

"Oh is this the motherboard, do you need that?"

"FINE FINE, I'll do it.

"Thank you."

"Name please."

"Um.."

* * *

Cornelia reached a hand behind her to a flower pot, where with a little help of magic a white Dahlia grew into her hand.

"And to think I thought this Dahlia was going to be the most beauty I would see all day." Cornelia added while placing the flower into the secretary's dark hair.

"I uh..th-thank you." She stuttered and stood up, brushing off her skirt. Returning to her seat she slapped her cheeks and regained her composure. " You seem like a nice boy but flattery wont get that wait list bumped if that's what you're after." She gave a playful smile. "Nor do I date younger men."

Will popped her head out of the door, giving Cornelia the signal for distraction once more.

Miss Pineactt started to look to see what Cornelia was staring at when suddenly-

"AHH MY SPLEEN!" Cornelia dropped to the ground

"Oh my goodness!" She ran over to Cornelia and began panicking, waving her hands near her face as if she was fanning herself. "What do I do what do I do? CPR? Himelick? I DON'T KNOW"

Will took the moment to run out to Cornelia's side.

"Oh...I feel fine, false alarm."

"oh..uh..." Pineactt breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anyways without further interruptions, we are just here to see if our IDs are in yet."

"Oh, alright then, names?"

"Co-..." Will leaned over and whispered in her ear. "...ile." Cornelia faked a cough. "Kyle. Kyle Zwoidling...It's uh, Greek."

She gave them a suspicious look and continued typing. "Alright Mr. Zwoidling, I do not see, oh..there you are. And, you sir?"

"Tyler, Tyler Stern." Cornelia gave Will an annoyed look.

"And there you are, I will go see if your IDs are in." She went to a back room.

" Stern? You get to be called Tyler Stern, while i'm Kyle Zwoidling." Cornelia grabbed Will's forearms and began shaking her. " ZWOIDLING? What is that?"

"Greek?"

" ooo I'll show you gre-"

" I found them, it looks like the were forgotten in the print. There you go, these cards are also a bus pass for the local transit. Hope you have a good semester."

"Thank you, and have a nice day." Will lead the way out.

"Yassas! Which is greek for bye." Cornelia awkwardly followed.

"Is that really greek?" Cornelia shrugged. "Well that was a nightmare. How'd you managed to distract her so long? I saw the spleen bit, which was a nice touch."

"I charmed the knicker off of her."

"Ah so Kyle is a charmer?"

"Yep, I'll be the cool charming Kyle, while you will be my looser friend who makes me look better in comparison, Tyler."

"Yeah, sure we'll see about that." The two laughed and walked down the hall until Cornelia bumped into a tall strong body.

"Oh sorry man, I didn't see-." She looked up too see Shawn covered in coffee. "...you." Her voice went flat. An expression of annoyance replaced his shocked quickly.

"Don't worry about it, I always have my coffee this way, and I should watch where I'm standing next time."

"Maybe you-"

"Okaaayy we should go." Seeing a fight about to break out, Will elbowed Cornelia.

Jordan came over and wrapped an arm around Shawn's shoulder.

"Haha hey Shawn, get off on the wrong side of the bed again?"

Shawn glared at him.

"Jeeze, I thought the Irish were rather jovial people. I'm Jordan, and my grumpy friend here is Shawn, he's usually a pretty...okay guy once you get to know him."

Shawn shrugged him off. "Way to polish me up there bud."

"No problem anytime. And you are..?"

"Kyle Zwoidling. It's Greek."

"..." Cornelia elbowed Will. "Oh, and I'm Tyler Stern." She coughed trying to make her voice deeper.

"Nice to meet you." He shook both their hands. "Do you guys play volley ball?"

"Ye-yeah we will, do. We do play. Kyle here plays more then I do, but I've been known to have a decent set."

"Sweet, you two should look into trying out for the volley team. A few guys left so we are having some tryouts tomorrow."

" yeah.."

"Have we met before? You look kind of familiar..."

"haha how often do you use that line?" Cornelia piped in.

"Uh nope never met, you might've seen us in town at some point maybe. Or I have one of those faces."

"Yeah maybe.."

"Well not that it nice chatting, but we've got to meet up with some friends, and I would like to change." Shawn turned to leave.

"haha yeah we gotta run, nice meeting you, and I'll see you guys at the tryouts tomorrow." Jordan jogged after Shawn, leaving Will staring in a daze once again.

"Ahh crap..._Tyler_, lets go home, we gotta _practice _our _sets _for tomorrow."

"huh, oh a right. Cause we are manly men."

"Yeah manly men ! A HA!" The two started walking home singing, with deepened voices, about being manly men and drifters.

**Sorry it's a short, and not very interesting chapter and you had to wait so long for it, but I'm taking time during the holiday to get a lot of writing done.**

**Male version Will and Cornelia : art/Super-quick-Will-and-Cornelia-gender-bend-344583573?ga_submit_new=10%253A1356388803  
**


	5. Trials

**So awkward note: I did not know that Ambrose is a real school! I just came up with it as a random name for a school, to be named after a potential character, just found it it is a University so...no relation! Again sorry for long update and short chapter, univserity, work, and physical health have not been kind to me.. **

Chapter 4.

Trials.

Beads of water traversed down the cavern walls, through ferns and vines into the magical spring, which illuminated the room in a soft blue glow. Elyon stood dressed in a simple semi-transparent white evening gown, that clung closely to the slight curves of her maturing body.

"_Ish thu falla nah tia. _Commeth to me, thy breath of soul_." _She began walking until she was waist deep in the luminescent waters, her loose hair floating around her.

"Let thy body become thy vessel

and bestow upon me, strength of a thousand,

to move mountains, and ride dragons,

through tears of the black blade,

give me thy power born from sorrow and sin,

to transcend to the skies,

oh tower of heaven."

As she spoke, streams of power crept through her skin glowing brighter as it rises. Like serpents, the power slithered through her veins, joining on her upturned forehead.

After what seemed like an eternity later, she heard the soft foot steps of her trusted adviser and protector, Caleb, echoing through the cavern. With her concentration broken, the light drained from her skin, and the pools glow dimmed.

"My brother used to bathe in this spring, and Cedric would wait just as you are now. Do you know why they call it the Black Spring Caleb?" She scoped up the water in her hands, turning to face Caleb, letting the water pour through her fingers. "Such a strange name for something so beautiful."

"Not much is known about the spring. Only that it has been here since the time of the Kahedrin King Morgon, before the Prince Escanor was brought to the land by the Oracle."

"Prince Escanor, the first human to live in the Metaworld, giving humans the name Escanor after him."

"Your knowledge has greatly increased."

"Yes it has. Cedric spoke of this place before, against my brother's wishes of course. He taught me much about the history of Meridian, and the spring's power. It has always resided below Miridian, it is the source of the rives which fall from the castle, but what fills it? No rain can reach it, there is some ground water that reaches it. The Galholt elders say that magic in Metamoor is like a blanket that surrounds the world. When it rains magic is brought down to nourish the land, and when people die, their soul energy becomes part of the blanket of power. Those who use magic, which as you may know is rare among the Galhot, can pull threads of power from the blanket to manipulate it, which we call magic. However there are crystals, El'terian, which are solid forms of magic."

"Vathek once spoke of El'terian crystals. We saw them once in the infinite city, beautiful glowing crystals of many colors. He said that they are alive, a source of magical power capable of incredible things however, they can also be very dangerous."

"Yes because they take life as easily as they give it. Some Galhot, Kahedrin, and even Murmereres would use pieces of these crystals to enhance their powers, or to have power if they were not born with it. I have a theory that the Heart of Kandrakar that Will once possessed may even be a chunk of El'terian, produced from the souls of the nymph and the four dragons of Earth. Many Kahedrine and Galhot died from over exposure to the crystals hunger."

"You are using them in the towers of heaven are you not?" He knelled down at the edge of the spring.

"Yes I am, but my point is, this spring has many crystals inside of it. The water is filled with magic, magic from all of Miridian. These waters are filled with magic, and soul energy of Miridian, and was once know as a place of healing. No one knows what makes the El'terian choose to take or give energy." She reached out to cup his face and pulled him into a kiss, inhaling his energy from him, then breathing it back before releasing him. "I can feel all the energy within the castle when I am in here. All of Mirdian surrounds me in this very moment. My brother, as well as my father, and the King Morogon would bathe in this spring to be healed, and to feed on the magic of Miridian, just as I am now. "She released him and began to leave the spring, her now wet dress leaving little to the imagination. "So why call it the Black Spring? I asked Cedric about this once, though he was reluctant to tell betray my brother's trust, and I'm sure my brother was not pleased, he told me all he knew. He said it earned its name after King Morgon used Karindor, the Black Blade, to sacrificed a Galholt shaman, spilling her blood into the spring. For three days and four nights the rives ran black as ink, and the land grew weak. He bathed in it and was granted immense power. He would pray to the crystals as I had just now, and dreamed of creating the Tower of Heaven above this spring."

"Then the Oracle had summoned Prince Escanor to fight alongside the Galhot, so that they may be freed and the war will end." Caleb added as he took her hand to help her out of the magical waters. "The prince fought for many many months, organizing an army, and pushing the Kahedrins back, until one the day he met with Morgon right beside this spring. With him he had a magical blade, the Blue Destiny."

"Yes, the very blade that I had given to you when the dark mist came. As you know the Blue Destiny is the Royal family blade that has the power of absorption, which has now merged with the dimensional prison guard's lance. The Blue Destiny's blade has a chunk of El'terian forged into it, giving it this ability. The two fought on the cliff, an epic battle between the Blue Destiny and Karindor. When Morgon was defeated, he fell into the spring taking the Karindor and the Blue Destiny with him. After that Escanor built the castle on this cliff to both mark the victory, and hide the spring. No one knows how the Blue Destiny was retrieved, but it somehow found its way back. Then he brought his wife from Earth and they began the Matriarch lineage, making me as my mother's daughter the rightful heir to the throne of Miridian. I wonder what my brother thought of that? I am given the throne and all of Miridian's power because I was born female. I wonder what the rebels would think, that they were placing their hope in me, with knowledge that that is the deciding factor of my birthright. However I am a much more fit to rule then my brother ever was."

"We believed in the Light of Miridian, and what it would bring. We knew what the gamble was but we had hope, and you have brought the city, neigh the world to prosper." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Though I don't understand how you nor your brother held no fear of loosing power to the spring."

"Two reasons, one we are Escanors, our ancestors are the humans from Earth. On Earth magic flows through everything and everyone. It is born within a person's heart, and therefore human souls are more resistant to the El'terian's pull. A secondly, we are the royal family, and have a very strong connection to this power source, giving us the ability to pull the magic from it, instead of the opposite. Now enough talk." She rolled her shoulder, causing the sleeve of her dress to slide down. "Your queen is in need of company."

* * *

The two girls stood anxiously in line with many other young men who were hoping to join the Ambrose veracity volley ball team, the Ambrose Leopards.

"The official try-outs will begin shortly." Alex walked out dressed in the team colors, black, Orange, and yellow, his dreadlocks pulled back into his usual pony tail, and his red head bandana wrapped around his forehead. In his hand he held a clip board with all the recruits names, in a chart. "For now, I want you all to begin warming up, I don't want to see any muscle cramps, and keep in mind that you will be monitored during warms up as well." Cornelia glanced around the room, their competitors were all familiar to the athletic lifestyle, judging by their well toned bodies.

"This won't be so tough right?" Cornelia whispered nervously.

"...can't be worse then our early battles against Cedric or Narissa. I mean, at least they aren't trying to deliberately kill us."

Cornelia gulped. "Comforting."

"For a light warm up, cross the court ten times while stretching calves, then another ten times with lunges, followed by ten laps around the court, with blocking across the net. Once you are done you can stretch your arms while you wait."

Everyone began their warm up, the girls trying to not look to suspicious while they scoped out the room. There were a few groups of girls sitting on the bleachers watching and pointing at the many guys Will sighed as she thought about how the girls would wake up so early in the morning, just to watch a bunch of guys run around. _Don't they appreciate sleep? _She let out a heavy sigh as she continued to run without breaking a sweat.

"You're doing great for energy, I am still trying to wake up." Cornelia panted beside her.

"Well I _was _the guardian of energy."

"Alright, for now I want everyone to find a partner to practice some sets."

"Point taken."

" Now stop trying to blow our cover and let me kick your butt in some volley ball."

"hahaha ok and while you're doing that I will grow a pair of fluff ears and dance around singing manly man." Cornelia grinned and flipped her awkwardly cut bangs out of her face, earning a few giggles from the bleachers. "I really don't understand girls" Cornelia sighed as she began the volley with her accomplice. Aware of the team captain prowling the room like a lion studying its prey, the two girls continued to pass the ball between them, making sure to give difficult saves to each other.

"Alright we're now going to some digging! All of you stand in that corner, I'm assuming you all know how to dig, knees bent down low, get the ball the Jordan so he can set it, then run and spike it over the net. Brandon will be on the other side to block, if you can try to get it passed him. Shawn will demonstrate."

In one quick, but powerful flicker, Alex spiked the ball down to Shawn,who, in a sturdy and strong stance, dug the ball back up; the sound echoing off the walls like a thundering stone. Jordan, flowing gracefully across the court to meet the target, set the ball into the perfect position for Shawn to leap high and smash the ball back towards the ground. In response, Brandon effortlessly jumped high and raised his arms to counter the spike. Everyone gawked wide wide at the ball as it finally came to a rolling stop and the feet of the girls.

"After you make your spike, run over to take the block, then to the back of the line. Alright let's go!" Swiftly, Alex continued began sending spike after spike at the quivering contenders, staying synched with the rhythm of the thunderous slaps on many rawing forearms.

Will glanced at Cornelia nervously as her turn was approaching. The initial strike shot through her body, throwing her off balance for a second, but managing to get the ball to its destination. Arms still burning, Will made a swift recovery, and sprinted up to the net to land a lightning fast spike. _Yes! That was awesome, _Will thought giddily, _I wonder if Jordan was looking? _She peaked a glance in Jordan's direction when she heard Cornelia's voice in her head. _Watch out! _Will's eyes returned to the net only to be met with a _**WHAM! **_

_Oww... _Will rubbed her face as if trying to wipe the pain and embarrassment away. Ignoring the odd chuckle, Will hopped to her feet and took her place at the back of the digging line.

Cornelia glanced over her shoulder, _Don't worry it wasn't so bad.._

_Oh yeah, just a ball in the face, no big, _Will rolled her eyes. _Just make sure you kick butt. _

_Oh I will.. _Cornelia crouched down with a determined grin. "_I was a Volley Ball champ back home, plus even as a guy I'm going to make sure I look good. _Her crystal orbs shot into Alex's amber eyes, challenging him to give her his best. Accepting the challenge, Alex narrowed his eyes before sending a blazing spike to the side. With both elegance and strength of a lion, Cornelia sidestepped, keeping low, and guided the ball perfectly to Jordan. Without hesitation, she made her way to the net in two quick steps, springing up to send the ball smashing down with astounding might.

_Show off, _Will grinned at her lioness off a friend as she walked to the back of the line.

After a few more rounds of the same drill, with increasing mistakes as everyone grew more fatigued, they began practicing serving for a few minutes.

"Alright, before I split you into teams, take a five."

Heading over to their water bottles the girls stretched their limbs.

"Well we're getting close." Cornelia sighed as she gulped down her bottle of water.

Will smirked at her before taking a quick sip. "You're crazy you know that?"

"Hm?"

"We're actually doing this."'

"Yeah, but we're awesome."

"Right.."

"Now cheer up, you can't let getting a face full of ball keep you down. Just kick ass during the match, you have way more energy then anyone here. Oh and you're boyfriend is watching so try not to turn red." Cornelia grinned as she was punched in the shoulder.

"I hate you."

"Okay everybody, line up here and I'll number you off into your teams." After he numbered everyone, the teams were split by even and odd numbers, separating Will and Cornelia.

One her team, Will took the position as a setter, while Cornelia took position as first server. Alex blew the whistle and tossed the ball to Cornelia, who dribbled it three times as she walked further back from the line. Twirling the ball in her hands, Cornelia positioned herself to serve. Running, she threw the ball into the air, leaping up, her back arched far; snapping forward, her great paws met the ball with a loud crash. She peered through her golden mane, a knowing grin creeping across her face, as most of her opponents, who thought it would land out of court, grumbled, and her team cheered. Cornelia walked her same routine, and served another ball, though this time a player managed to intercept it, beginning the real game. The matches were intense, everyone trying to show their abilities, while supporting each other as a team.

After the game everyone collapsed on the floor in exhausted, all except for Will, who stood above Cornelia sipping water.

"You know Kyle, you'll get cramps if you sit down right after high activity." Will handed Cornelia a water bottle.

"Shut up." Cornelia laughed. Although she was completely exhausted, she knew she and Will stood a good chance of making it in, however undecided if she'd make it to A team, or B team. "I don't know where you get all that energy from Tyler, but I'm sure it made an impression."

This caused Will to glance over at Alex, who was discussing his chart with Shawn and a brunette from the team. Frowning, she remembered their purpose for their escapade.

"I wonder if they are the people we're looking for.." She mumbled under her breath, so that only Cornelia would hear.

"Who knows." Cornelia shrugged. "Somehow life always seems to throw us in these crazy missions, and as Yan Lin would probably say, destiny will play itself out, and we will be where we need to be."

"And if destiny sees fit, we will make it on the team right?"

"Precisely, learn well you have, Padwon."

Their laughter was interrupted by Alex's whistle.

"Alright everybody, there are only four A team positions, and six available for B. I will begin with A: Drake Mackenzie, Kyle..Zwoidling, Tyler Stern,and Robert Lawson, Congratulations. Now B team.." The girls stopped paying attention as they bumped their fists on top of each other in celebration.

"This is perfect! I told you, you'd get in with the energy of yours!" Cornelia grinned.

"Yeah yeah I know, now quiet do-" A tap on her shoulder interrupted her.

"Hi, I'm Kaylee." A small brunette with dark wavy hair and round blue eyes smiled nervously, her cheeks lightly tinted rose.

"Oh. Uh, hi Kaylee..I'm wi- ell. Well. I mean, I'm Tyler, and I am feeling well?" Will stuttered nervously trying to cover up her blunder.

Kaylee giggled. "Well Tyler, I just wanted to say my friends and I thought you played very well today, and we're looking forward to seeing you on the team."

"Thanks." They stood in awkward silence for a few moments, neither sure what to do. "So uh-"

"I got to go, it was nice meeting you, bye!" She dashed away, leaving the two standing dumbfounded in a cloud of imaginary dust. After a few moments, the girls began their trek home.

"Did a girl just chicken out of asking me out?"

"I think so..."

"Huh."

"Yep."

* * *

Irma sat at her vanity table in her towel, staring at her natural skin and wet hair. The table top was littered with expensive make-up, cremes, jewelry, and small knicknacks from her past. Barely visible behind the bottles of lotion and perfumes, a picture of Irma and her Mother laughing sat with many creases. Closer to the front, there were pictures of her and Matt Olsen at a party, where Will had first discovered they were seeing each other, and another of them as prom king and queen. Taped up on the mirror was a newspaper piece of her mother winning the lottery, and a beautiful portrait shot of Irma from one of her more recent modeling gigs. Written in red ink on the mirror were small messages that read: "They can't scare me if I scare them first", "Beautiful", "No Mercy," "survival of fittest, and prettiest." " Beauty is power."

"You know, its a shame I cannot grace the world with my beauty more often." She sighed to herself as she summoned the water away from her hair, sending it out the window.

"Yes it is, but then again, I can be a jealous man." A grin crept across her face.

"Good morning." She continued to apply her foundation.

Matt leaned over her shoulder, reading her notes. "No mercy, as cold as ice."

Irma held up her hand, a layer of ice encasing her fingers like claws.

"I am ice, and I will not show mercy." She swung out her arm, letting the shards shoot into the wall. Standing up she walked over to her closet, "So Kandrakar has sent you on this mission as well?" Matt replied with a deep chuckle.

"Don't worry, I wont be taking your investigation away from you, my siren. I am here on a hunt for the heart."

"I thought the Heart was my investigation." She glared over her shoulder.

"That was only your secondary mission, and it is part of it still. Your job is to find and eliminate Phobos. I am to provide assistance if needed, and find the heart, which may or may not be with him. Someone else may have taken it. It is my duty to make sure you do not fail, and that it is found as soon as possible."

"Ah, like your ex-girlfriend?" Irma said with disdain.

"haha no need to get jealous, I have no interest in going back to her, I only wish to serve Kandrakar."

"Oh I'm not worried, I know what's mine. I just don't like seeing her, she's a waste of magic."

"I will stop at nothing to complete my mission, and if she gets in the way, I will not hesitate to strike her down. I will also not hesitate to strike Phobos down if I find him before you do."

"Fine, but before that, I still have twenty minutes to spare before I start heading out..." A sly grin crept across her face as her arms slithered around his neck.

* * *

Still fazed by the her earlier encounter, the girls wondered out of the gym.

"So mr. hot stuff," Cornelia nudged Will in the side. "you've now got an admirer, though you should probably have a shower before you go out with her."

"Look who's talking haha" The two made their way towards the men's locker rooms. Will's laughter began to recede as a thought came to her. "Speaking of shower. How are we going to shower before class?"

"By using the showers here silly! No point in going all the way home first, we have what ever classes you signed us up for in about an hour. Maybe..I don't know."

"Shower in front of all the guys?"

"Not like they'll be seeing our lady parts. There are shower stalls you know."

" Oh good, my lady parts are relieved."

"Exactly, no worries about manly bits and lady parts intermingling. Besides not like they're going to be running around comparing size ?"

"Cornelia, I worry about you sometimes."

"I read an article once about how men are constantly challenging each other and have such obsession with genitals because they are trying to suppress sexual tension. Or attraction? Something like that it was a while ago. Point is, all that goofy stuff guys did in locker rooms was in high school, guys are way more mature now." When she entered the locker room she was greeted by a wet towel in the face. The two girls stood stunned, eyes glued to the very naked butt of Drake Mackenzie. Suddenly, both girls snapped there heads to look in different directions. There were guys in towels all over the room, most laughing at Drake, others playing with towel whips, and a few others who had abandoned their towels. Unfortunately for the girls, the shower stalls were on the other side of the battlefield. Fits turning white from her grip on her bag, Cornelia lead the way through the mass of mostly half naked, and perfectly sculpted men and steam.

"Hey Kyle, Tyler, good job today." Drake slung his arm around Cornelia's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah! You too. Looks like you worked up good sweat, though it was just a warm up for me."

"Hahah you got spunk kid."

"And talent." Jordan said as he wrapped his harm around Will's head, his other hand ruffling her hair, almost loosening her wig. "Congrats Tyler, when I saw you yesterday I knew you had it in you!"

"haha thanks, I'm gonna go, shower now." Will slipped out awkwardly, trying not to blush at seeing his bare chest, still wet from his shower.

The girls entered their separate stalls, relieved to have made it through unscathed.

_'Oooo, getting cozy with your new boyfriend huh? Don't you think you should be careful? Your girlfriend might get jealous.'_

_'Oh shut up. So is it always going to be this busy?'_

_'Maybe not THIS busy, but there will probably always be someone in here, not like high school where everyone has class at the same time anymore. '_

_'Great...'_

* * *

Will stood in a cramped hall of an ice catacomb, however she did not feel cold. She began to walk, her feet crunching the soft snow, her hand trailing along the frozen walls behind her; connecting herself to distorted reflection of her guardian past. She continued to walk silently until she reached the chamber where the light crept through the cracks at the surface. The rays reaching down like long fingers trying to reach the frozen crystal in the middle, a small beacon in the dim room. She continued to follow the wall around the almost circular room, her eyes scanning the depths of the walls, searching the images of her old friends, and her past glory for a sign. Anything that could give her a hint as to what she was expected to do, something to guide her. A wave of sorrow washed over her, her body growing cold, as she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to prevent the chill that crept through her. Tears began to pool in her eyes, as she crumbled to her knees, her arms wrapped tightly around herself as if she were trying to hold her physical body together, her head hung low. Her body began to tremble uncontrollably as the weight of her heart became too much to bare, her hot tears staining the white snow.

"What am I supposed to do? I am lost, I don't know where to go, and I'm scared!" She choked, alone in the mostly dark blue cavern, her sobs echoing through the tunnels.

"How am I supposed to protect the world when I can barely protect myself? And I miss him. Why did Matt have to leave me?! I love him, and, and I hate him!...I'm just so confused.."

"Shhhhh..." A soft hand brought warmth on her back. "It is okay, you are safe here, and you are not alone." The voice was unfamiliar but sweet. Will turned around expecting to see the crystal lady again however, to her surprise she was met with a pair of round blue eyes framed by a curtain of orange hair.

"Ca- Cassidy?"

"Yes, will it is I."

"But..but how? Why?"

"I am here because I am familiar with the pain that you are experiencing, I too felt the cold pain of betrayal. As for how, I am part of your heart, just as the keepers from the past are." Her smile faded as the ghost of her past surfaced within her eyes.

"I don't understand." She began to cry again. "I have to somehow protect the world once again, but I have no power, and everyone keeps telling me that I have to find aspects, and forgive! Evil is coming again, and I have no clue what to do. I keep having dreams, this lady who says she's my heart, but then you come and tell me you are a part of my heart, and yet you are different then she is. What is going on? What does it mean?"

A frown creased Cassidy's porcelain face as she took Will into a warm embrace.

"Your journey will not be easy Will, but you are more then capable of taking it of that I am sure. In time you will understand, and know what to do. You are not weak, you are strong, brave, smart, your heart more vast then you can imagine, and you will have Cornelia by your side through all of it. You are lost, but if you follow the light, you will begin to find your way, just be sure to not stray from your heart, for it is your strongest weapon." She tilted Will's head up and kissed her forehead before fading into the darkness. The warmth flowed from the kiss, washing down her body, calming her tremors. When Will opened her eyes she found herself staring at the crystal in the centre of the room, basking in the warmth of the light; however, this time her eye caught a tiny out of place sparkle.

Curious now, she walked over to the crystal, placing a tentative hand on the out of place chunk.

When she did this, the loose piece slid into place, sending the tendrils of light exploding throughout the room, in rainbow streaks of lightning, bouncing from crystal to crystal, illuminating the room. Will slowly twirled, her eyes taking in the magnificent beauty of the room. The rivers of light reminded her of the streams of magic that connect all of nature on Earth. On the walls glowed six symbols, four of them she had seen once before, though she could place where, then she looked down to see the symbols of the five elements glowing in the ground, shaped like a star.

Climbing on top of the centre crystal Will was discovered that the rivers of light connected the symbols together, the elements forming the points of a regular star, while the mystery symbols formed the points of a six pointed star; the streams weaving through and around each other, forming a web of magic around her, the colors mixing like the northern lights. Will took in the beautiful sight, inhaling deeply she felt magic flow through her body, returning energy, and joy to body. When her eyelids fluttered open, she noticed the compartment between her feet that was previously hidden by the out of place chunk of crystal.

Moving slowly so she would not fall, Will bent down and lightly brushed the white powder aside, revealing two curved dagers, the hilts sitting opposite each other, the blades creating her symbol of energy. The blade was long for a dagger, slightly curved, with crescent shaped curves on the inside of the blade. The hilt had a blue base, with one of the mysterious symbols carved into it, which looked almost like a rose petal being cupped by two thick curves that were almost parabolic, though the curves bent in near the top, the tips bending out once more. A blue wing shaped crystal hand guard curved from the base of the blade over to hilt to the top, the edges of the wing looking like they two were sharp. At the top of the sat a small pink crystal that strongly resembled the Heart of Kandrakar, the silver clasp wrapping around the hilt like vines. Mesmerized by the beautiful blades, Will traced her fingers along them, a thrilling sensation rushing through her body. Surprising herself, Will grabbed both blades, holding them so that the blades point behind her fists, and the guards sit over her knuckles, the perfect stance for slashing. Thrilled, she jumped from her pedestal, and began a series attacks on an invisible opponent, ducking, striking, and twirling through the magical lights, loosing herself in the energy of the room and her dance. Faster, faster she went, making more elaborate movements, no longer noticing that streaks of pink and blue lightning began to surround her body, cracking and snapping, like little sprites clapping to her dance. Although her own body stayed in her Pjs, the distorted and colorful reflections showed her in both of her guardian forms, as well as a third form clad in armor however, her eyes were closed, preventing her from seeing herself.

**I have two midterms tomorrow/today I spent my evening not studying, but writing because I had a sudden desire to write again! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, some parts are a little weak but I just wanted to add a little blurb here and there as just a piece of information. **


	6. Journey into the Abyss

**I just wanted to thank you all for your support! Whenever I see your reviews I get so excited and giddy and my roommate gives me a odd look XD Probably because I make very excited hand flail hahaha. Anyways I had read a particular review from KillerAwesome, just wanted to say I completely agree with you =) She's my personal favorite too, and sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter, it was always in the plan but here it is, and as a special treat I extended it a bit. **

**Oh and I think my midterms went well! **

Chapter 5,

Journey into the Abyss.

"Elyon!" Cornelia ran up happily to her dear friend, when she was grabbed by her elbows by two guards. Elyon turned to face her, her eyes dark.

"Take her to the dungeon. I will deal with her later." Caleb wrapped an arm around Elyon. "I can understand why you always had those dreams about Caleb, too bad you never got to find out what a dream he can be in the bedroom." She smirked before turning back to Caleb. "Before we get to that I have places to destroy, chaos and mayhem to ensue."

Tears rimmed Cornelia's eyes, and she cried out. "I, I can't let you do this Elyon!"

An even dark glare slashed across Eylon's face. She walked over and roughly grabbed Cornelia's chin. Elyon's voice was low, and cut through Cornelia like hot steal.

"And what are you going to do? Will you strike me down? Your best friend, who you swore to protect and support always? I would like to see you try. We were friends Cornelia, but now, you are dead to me." She stood up and walked back to the window. "No you're worse then dead, you're still breathing..such a nuisance. I'll make sure to fix that later." The guards turned Cornelia around and began to take her away. "Oh and Cornelia, a parting gift for you." Cornelia looked over her shoulder in time to see a blue streak of energy shoot her in the back, leaving a searing pain in between her shoulder blades.

Next thing Cornelia knew, she was face down on the ground of a dark forest. She looked up around her, the trees were tall, twisting and as black as the ash falling slowly from the sky, like tainted snow. In the distance she saw a blue figure with a braid of white hair kneeling down. Cornelia began to run to her, but no matter how hard she tried, her whole body moved like the air was sludge; around her shadow figures wondered through the forest, whispering words that she could not understand.

"Cooor-neelia..." A sickeningly sweet voice cooed. "Why don't you come out and play?"

Whenever she would get close to the girl, she could get up and run away, forcing Cornelia to stop and look around until she spotted her again. She thought she saw a silhouette of Elyon, and her old friends among the shadows.

"Cornelia."

Finally Cornelia reached the girl, she recognized the girl as Ophelia, one of Elyon's servants. Ophelia turned to look up at Cornelia, her hands and white bangs stained red, her bangs sticking to the red waterfall where her eye once was.

"You did this to me! I'll kill you!" She lunged at Cornelia, making her roll down a hill.

"What is going on?" Cornelia lay flat on her back in a pile of leafs, her crystal orbs staring up at the colossal jungle trees above her, tiny dots of gold light curiously peaked through the thick canopy. Sitting up she found that she was deep in the jungle, surrounded by huge ferns and vines. Although she was surrounded by her element, fear tugged at her heart, looking down she noticed that her pile of leafs sat in the centre of a rock circle. A wave of comfort washed over her as she pulled her legs to her chest. In the circle she was safe, the rocks acted as a barrier, separating her little world from the rest of the jungle. When she was little, she had gotten lost, the rocks lead her to the circle and it protected her, since then whenever she was scared she would make a similar circle.

A shadow dashed through the trees.

Cornelia brushed her hand through the dirt, along the edge of the rock circle, speaking the words that she would use to comfort herself when she was little, though over the years it became more sophisticated.

"This is my place. These rocks separate my place from yours, this circle is a place of hope and light. My heart dwells here, creatures of darkness cannot come touch this ground. They cannot touch me."

Sighing, a smile spread across her face, nothing can hurt her here, she was safe.

"What are you doing Cornelia?" She asked herself. "Sitting here, hiding from your problems."

"Cornelia it is okay to be afraid, you don't always have to be strong." Cornelia looked up to meet the emerald and gold eyes of the Galholt servant who helped her escape.

"Galataya!" Cornelia stood up and to hug the blue woman. "I can't believe you made it out."

"It was not easy, but I made it. I had to stand up against my queen Cornelia. I did it because I believe in you and your friend."

"And here I am hiding in the dirt." Cornelia felt defeated. "I am scared to fight Galataya. You wasted your betrayal was wasted on me."

Galataya placed both of her hands on Cornelia's shoulders.

"Cornelia, I do not fault you for not wishing to harm your friend. You are facing a great moral challenge, to protect the lives of millions, but in doing so you must fight your oldest friend."

"How am I supposed to make that decision."

"You don't need to choose now Cornelia, and you don't need to be hard on yourself. Don't bottle up all your emotions, you have people you can turn too, give yourself the time to feel. It is not easy to sheath your sword once it is already drawn. If you make choices without any conscience, then you are no better then those who you are trying to stop. In the end though you need to believe in your choices, and eventually you will have to get up and leave this circle."

"There's something out there."

"And you need to face it."

"but I don't even know what I am supposed to do. Will and I are juts running in circles, we barely know what is happening and yet we're expected to save the world again."

"You will figure it out Cornelia, and if you ever need me, seek me out in the Ilos Marsh of Metemoor. I must go now, good luck."

"Thank you Galataya." They embraced once more, before Galataya's body turned to leafs and blew away in the wind. Cornelia brushed her short hair behind her ear, standing in her shorts and tanktop, watching the leafs disappear. Tentatively, Cornelia placed her bare foot outside of her circle. The instant her foot touched ground, the sense of security vanished from her and she became aware of all the sounds of the jungle again. The shadow once again ran through the trees, instinctively Cornelia burst into a mad dash, following the path the leafs took. A small green aura surrounded her hands and feet as she waved the bushes aside, running blindly, jumping over roots, and around trees. The run was both thrilling and terrifying, she could feel the jungle life around her once more, and was able to control it, but something was chasing her, and she could feel a resistance, no a presence within the forest life. Running along a giant fallen tree Cornelia could see the other shadow flicker though the ferns, as she reached the end of the tree she jumped, reaching out for a vine, which leaned towards her. Suddenly she felt it, that intrusive feeling that has been haunting her for days, like someone was reaching in her, and before she knew it another vine reached out and yanked her ankle.

"AHH!" It pulled her backwards and sent her flying backwards in the air like a child swinging a rag doll. Desperately Cornelia focused on the plant life around her, managing to call a nearby bunch of vines to catch her. Before they too could turn on her, she struggled free and let herself fall into a river below. Wasting no time, Cornelia resurfaced and made her way to the shoreline, who knows what creatures lurk in the murky waters.

"Why did I leave the dumb circle." Once again the feeling came back, striking fear into her heart, she ran from the shadow, she needed to find something. Finally she broke through the thick ferns to discover an old ruin temple, covered in vines, gigantic buttress tree roots reaching around imprisoning the temple. The water the surrounds, and even enters the temple was a rich emerald color, so still it looked like it was solid. Cornelia was stunned by its beauty, her eyes gazing up the tall staircase, where the red colors of sunset were beginning to creep through the canopy above the temple causing her to sigh, she had been running all day.

"Peachy."

Suddenly remembering her pursuer, Cornelia began to run again but it was too late, vines burst from the ground, shackling her ankles, wrists, and anything they could reach. Thrashing ferociously like a leashed lion, Cornelia yelled and fought a battle of will. She was able to command some to release, and physically tore away from others, but they were relentless. The sensation was terrifying, she could feel the other person's will weaving through the Earth, challenging her own, reaching inside of her. A deep voice rumbled in her head, _Let's see how strong you really are. _Cornelia's eyes widen in fear as she felt his magic reach inside of her. Throwing her body weight to the side, she fell to her knees, now facing the water she saw her own reflection however, her hair was now long, and she saw a hand reaching inside of her chest, though she could not see who the shadow was.

"No.." Looking at her real body there was no one there, only more and more vines encasing her like a green mummy. Her eyes burned with tears and she screamed, feeling his magic overwhelming her own.

Remembering what Galataya had said, Cornelia let herself be afraid, and her body collapsed. _I'm scared. _A smile spread across her face. _I am afraid, but fear is not evil, it is good to know my weakness. Fear tells me my weakness, once you know your weakness you can grow stronger. _

"I am fear." His low voice was distorted by magic. Cornelia was no longer sure if he was a man or an illusion.

"This jungle is my place, my element!" With all her strength, physical and magical, she thrust her body away, taring through the vines. Without looking to see if the man was there, though she could still feel his presence, she ran along the riverside, following it down into the depths of the temple. As she ventured further into the temple, the shadows grew increasingly darker, suffocating the last rays of light. With her vision gone Cornelia had to rely on the sense of her bare feat and hands, trailing both along the stone, letting herself become connected with her element once more. Extending her energy, she could feel the walls that she was not touching however, she could no longer feel the shadow, perhaps he left? Allowing Earth to guide her, she traveled down steps and pathways, the air growing more humid, eventually to continue her path she had to step down from the walkway and into the water. Wondering waist deep through the still warm water, her golden hair weaving behind her, Cornelia became lost in the euphoria.

Eventually her path was blocked by a wall, placing her hands on the damp wall, she could feel the trenches and elevations of a mural. Opening herself more to her element, she was able to feel the mural, two figures stood at each side, in perfect symmetry they held up a hand, together supporting the symbol of Earth. Above the figure on the left there, who seemed to have the stockier build of a man, sat the moon, while the figure on the right, defiantly female, stood below the sun. The arms closest to the viewer, sat so that the elbow was level with their waists, hands out, each supporting a mysterious symbol. She had seen the symbol held by the man somewhere before, but she could not place it, a curve, almost like a bow, but not quite, the 'arrow' was set inward, and there was a small circle above the heard. In the girl's hand the symbol felt like a tilted hour glass, with a scratchy line under it, and a triangle above. Deep trenches connected the two together, and to the symbol of Earth, forming a triangle.

"Strange.." Hearing a disturbance in the water Cornelia decided she needed to continue on, whatever it was she was searching for, it was behind this wall, she could feel it, pulsing. The sound growing louder, Cornelia expanded her senses, trying to find any escape, however the was no where for her to climb. She was about to give up when she felt a hole in her imaginary picture of the waterway, the water was still going somewhere. Taking a deep breath Cornelia dove down, no longer able to use her Earth senses, she had to feel around the wall to find the tiny tunnel. Kicking hard she began to swim desperately, panic encroaching her heart, she was swimming through a narrow tunnel completely blind, trapped, and she had no idea how long it was until she could reach surface, if it ever did.

A glimmer of light flickered in the distance. The last of her breath escaped her lungs in a white mass of bubbles, desperately she gave one final push off the ground, praying that she wasn't about to smack her head on the roof of the tunnel's maw. The room's silence was shattered as Cornelia burst through the water's surface, gasping and splashing as she swam to the edge of the canal, trying not to get tangled in her hair.

After a coughing fit, Cornelia took in the sight around her. The room was still fairly dark however, there were bunches green crystals in the corners of the room, and on the ceiling, which was covered in giant roots. Near the crystals there were also small glowing blue mushrooms, and a particular flower that brought tears to her already wet face. As her eyes began to adjust, she saw that the room was massive and circular, more and more crystals began to light up and she walked around. The canal that she surfaced in ran around the room, creating a ring. On the other side of the canal there were more crystals and areas people could sit. There were two statues on either side of the room, though they were covered in vines now.

The room was very decorated, the ground covered in symbols as well, though it was difficult to see in the light. At the north end of the room, she saw a smaller statue, of a woman holding a spear, two streams of water pouring down beside her, and the hourglass symbol carved behind her. She held her spear angled behind her in one hand, the other reaching out in front of her. On the South end a similar statue stood vigilant, this time of the man, with the arrow symbol carved behind him and a large claymore sheathed into the ground. Pedestals of roots with small green crystals lined the edge of the ring, around the edge some strange script was carved into the ground, the symbol of Earth covered more of the ring floor. Though of the each half of the ring represented the sun and the moon. In the center of the ceiling the roots stretched down, holding a large crystal in places, though its glow was so minimal that Cornelia could barely see it. There was no mistaking it, this room was a battle ground.

"Now...what?" Cornelia gazed around the room, a heavy feeling in her stomach.

The Shadow stood a good foot taller then her, his form vaguely human. Cornelia stood her ground, sending the creature a cold glare.

"Who are you?" It changed its shape to appear as hay-lin, though still as dark as the abyss.

"What's wrong Corny?" It giggled mockingly, tilting its head. "Are you scared of the dark?"

Suddenly it rushed up too her, its form becoming generic, though when it spoke, its face a mere centimeter away from hers, it had long monstrous teeth. Cornelia stood still, only the slightest flinch visible. _I am stone. _

"I will tare you apart, slowly bit by bit, see what you're made of." IT traced its claws down her jaw line, neck, shoulder, slowly floating behind her. "You can't escape me, I lurked in every shadow, in ever dark corner of your mind." Standing behind her now, it held its talon like hand two inches above hers. "I know your greatest fears." Slowly it lifted its hand, Cornelia's following as if it were attached by invisible strings. At this Cornelia's eyes widened, her body trembling, she could feel magical strings inside her, the same feeling she had when it was controlling Earth. Images of Cornelia as a puppet attacking Will, and other innocent people flashed through her mind. "Your secrets."

Releasing her, it changed form once more, a shadow version of herself as her former guardian self. "And your desires." Cornelia quickly turned to strike with her fist but the shadow easily caught her wrist.

"You cannot escape me, I am your terror." With a might toss shadow Cornelia threw her across the room, one of the root lamps stopping her flight. "Try to run, I enjoy a good chase before devouring my prey."

Cornelia wobbled to her knees. "You cannot shake me, I am the mountain, my body, will, and resolve are unwavering. The shadow summoned vines around Cornelia, wrapping their thorns deep into her skin, before yanking her towards the shadow, continuing to suffocate her. "Go..to hell." Cornelia choked out as her vision became blurry, her blood running down her arm.

"I can taste your fear. Let it encompass you, use it to survive." Its menacing laugh echoed in Cornelia's head.

* * *

Ryan walked out onto the back porch of the small cabin the four of them shared on the outskirts of town, overlooking the ocean. A strong sent the trees in a ferocious dance, clouds racing past the moon, and waves crashing loudly of the rocks, a symphony of nature. He walked mimicked Shawn, who was leaning on the railing staring at the night sky.

"We still have a few months until the Phobos Moon Eclipse, if that is what you are thinking about."

"That is part of it. I hate this idling around, I want it to come now, but then at times it occurs to me that we might not have enough time."

"Time never seems to be on our side. Unfortunately we have done all we can for now. At the moment all we can do is wait." Ryan inhaled the salty air. "I love nights like this. It makes me feel so alive, and like a completely different person." A wide grin spread across his face. "Now what is it that troubles a man such as you? Somehow I feel its not our mission, and not this incredible storm."

"I feel like the storm is within me. There is something happening right now, the Earth it is restless." Shawn continued to stare at the moon, though his mind was connected with the Earth. It was stressed, struggling, he felt an incredible desire to fight.

"It is trying to tell me something. It is sick, infected with a parasite and it is fighting a loosing battle. It makes me want to fight, my blood is boiling, a feeling I have almost forgotten." He glared daggers at the moon. "I find it disconcerting."

"Could it be Elyon's power encroaching onto Earth?"

"Perhaps. I suppose you haven't felt anything like this from your own elements have you?"

"Somewhat. I've always been able to tell when others are manipulating the air around me, but that is only in battle. The only sickness I have found in the skies, is that which covers some cities of this planet.

"Then what could possible be happening?" He clenched his teeth and fists tightly. "I try to follow it, the sickness, letting my awareness fall deeper and deeper into the element, even to the point where it begins to explore my mind, and control, however when I do becomes nauseating and darker, until it suddenly disappears into an abyss. I cannot follow it any further, its suffocating."

"How curious.."The two stood silently in each others company, a feeling of dread weighing down.

When he closed his eyes he saw a shadow grinning wickedly.

* * *

"I do not fight because of fear I fight despite fear" She mumbled in a low voice, her eyes opening once more to see the shadow reaching her hand through Cornelia's heart. With a loud yell she shoved the creature away from her. After stumbling a couple steps, Cornelia stood up straight, a look of defiance crossing her face.

"You wanna see what I'm made of? I'll show you, on my terms."

A grin tore through the Shadow Cornelia's face as it charged at her.

"EARTH!" Cornellia crouched down summoning rocks, she through them at her opponent. The creature easily dodged, and tore another slice out of her arm. One after the other, Cornelia threw rocks, and vines at the creature, though it seemed to never tire, and her body was growing weak with fatigue. Once again it lounged at her, though this time managing to pin her down to the ground. Desperately she held onto its wrists, struggling to prevent more injuries. With great force she smacked her forehead against it, distracting it long enough to roll over. The shadow took hold of Cornelia's foot yanking her back. Placing a hand on the arena floor, Cornelia flung a spike of rock at the creature, forcing it to release her. Quickly she jumped to her feat, spreading her feet in a wide stance, knees bent as if she were playing volley ball. The Shadow lunged at her, though she parried around it and kicked it in the back. They exchanged a series of kicks and punches, every once in a while they would throw a rock or a vine, the shadow doing so more often. The shadow grabbed a hand full of Cornelia's golden hair and used it to swing her into another of the pedestals. With only a moment to spare, Cornelia focused her will on the smooth rock under her hand, imagining it encasing her hand, she sprung to her feet with an uppercut punch into the shadow's gut. Staring at her hand she was stunned to see it encased in the green crystal.

"Get ready to send my regards to hell bitch."

She ran at the shadow, her crystal hand turning into a large blade. She slashed it across its chest, though it dispersed and reformed behind her. Before it could kick her, she ducked down, the crystal reforming so that the blade protruded from her elbow, slicing into the shadow. Without wasting a breath she spun, forcing the blade to tare through it, while using the momentum to bring her other fist to its face. She continued to kick and punch, forcing it back to the centre of the room, until it managed to hit her in the back of the head with a rock. It then dropped down low, swinging its leg in a wide ark into Cornelia's legs. Cornelia was dazed from the impact for a moment, her blurry vision filled with blood, and her own black face grinning wickedly down at her. While she was on the ground she noticed that she was in the centre of the room, under the giant crystal.

"Earth!" She yelled once more, she rolled out from under the shadow, and threw a rock at the crystal, shattering it, sending a streak of silver through the chest of the creature. The shadow's body dispersed around it.

"I will be with you Cornelia, every shadow, ever dark corner. I will be there, waiting for you."

Cornelia fell to her knees in front of the spear. It was taller then her, dark green, almost black base, covered in carvings, giving it a tree like texture. The head of the spear had many curves and hooks, though the most interesting feature was the inscription on the blade, she could not read it, but it held the symbol of Earth, and the hour glass. With the help of the spear Cornelia was able to stand once more, twirling the spear around she smacked the butt end, which was a green crystal wrapped in silver vines, into the ground, spikes of rock bursting up from around it. She did not notice the large shards of crystal scattered across the destroyed arena, that showed her reflection dressed in armor, her hair in a tall pony tail, a trail of tattoos down her arm. Suddenly the shadowed arm burst through her back from where her scar was, making her scream and fall to her knees.

* * *

A sudden wave of relief spread through the Earth.

"Strange."

"What now?" Ryan, who was just heading back inside, turned back to face Shawn.

"The Earth, something just shifted. The struggle its over, like a missing link was just reconnected."

"Well then, sounds like whatever was wrong with it, it was resolved. You should head to bed soon, it almost 2:00 and we have another practice in the morning."

"Yeah, you're right." He turned to follow his companion into the warmth of the cabin.

"Speaking of which, what do you think of the new team members?"

"They are adequate."

"Not quite veracity quality yet, but they are the right material."

There was a rupture in the ground, a sudden spike of energy shooting through the Earth, followed by nothing. Shawn stared back at the trees that lined the edge of the beach, his blue and green eyes searching the forest for answers, never had it felt so empty as it did in that moment. The link was no longer just missing, a section of the chain had been ripped out, the trees gave in under the force of the wind. A particularly large tree uprooted, falling down towards the cabin. Instantly both Ryan and Shawn maneuvered their bodies; Shawn widening his stance, reaching out as if snatching it from the air he effortlessly tossed it aside. Ryan rotated his body, his arms tucked close to his chest until the final second where he swiftly open them wide, sending a large gust of wind to create a moment of nullification around the area, making it easier for Shawn to move the tree.

"Oh that was mildly thrilling." Ryan said in glee, earning himself a raised eyebrow from the red head.

"What happened?" Ryan's fraternal twin came running outside dressed in a pair of black sweat pants, the side of his hair sticking up.

" Its gone." The twins stared at Shawn in mirrored confusion.

"What is?" Jordan took a step outside to view the damage.

"The presence. Since we came to Earth, especially the past week I have been able to feel another presence when I connect with Earth."

"Isn't that normal for Earth Drafters? Water Drafters feel it quite often too."

"That is a rare trait Jordan, only a few power drafters can do that, and they have to make a conscious decision too." Ryan joined.

"This is different, I don't know how to explain it, is it a person? A creature? Its something specific, something that is actively challenging my control., and now its gone. The Earth was sick, and now its...empty." Shawn walked back inside with a stern frown. "The trees feel hollow, the rock like dust. It is like it disappeared into the abyss."

"Strange, could be nothing, but we will look into it in the morning. Until then we should try to get some rest." The three nodded and left for their bunks, Shawn still agitated by the strange events. It had been a long time since he felt his magic challenged in such a manner, and he had grown accustomed to it, _What is this nonsense? _

* * *

YanLin walked briskly down the halls, a foreboding feeling growing as she neared her destination. She had no idea what she would find, but her instincts begged her to enter the Chamber of Aurameres. The Aurameres floated atop the pool of water, though no longer in synch with each other. Slowly they have been falling out of sync, Air, Water, and Fire floating at different levels, close to the edge of the pool, no longer drawn to each other, or willing to stay within the boundaries where the heart once was. The pink Auramere of Quintessence floated on the surface of the water, the bottom edge barely dipping into the green waters. She walked over, the dark feeling weighing heavily on her, she had not seen the Aurameres this distraught before; not even when Nerissa had become corrupted, perhaps when Cassidy had been murdered, though even then they weren't like this. When she reached the edge of the pool it had occurred to her, where was Earth? Walking around the edge, YanLin noticed a black shadow bleeding in the water. Before she could consider placing her hand in it, a hand clamped down on her shoulder.

"No no you mustn't!" The woman spun YanLin around, her panicked sapphire eyes dashed with specks of gold bore into her.

"Elaina." YanLin gasped.

Elaina, the current keeper of Aurameers, had a firm law line, slender neck, and a beautiful pale viloacerous skin, with rich broken stripes on her forehead, and spots under and around her eyes. She had two slightly longer, wing like stripes curving from her temples to cheek bones, as well as a thick stripe down the centre of her slightly dark lips. Elaina had her long river of black hair pulled back by a golden head band, allowing it to flown around her.

"You must not touch the shadow. It is a dark infection, a parasite."

"I do not understand Elaina, what has happened?"

"On my homeworld we call it the Endorian Wraith, a shadowy creature who feeds on magic, and its positive attributes. Everyone and everything has a predator YanLin, even magic has something to fear. A creature that lurks in the Abyssal Plain, like Kandrakar it is a world between worlds."

"Are you saying that Kandrakar is infected?"

"Neigh, only the Aurameer." Moving past YanLin, Elaina began to quietly sing, if there were words YanLin did not know recognize them. Her eyes and markings began to glow white, a layer of white forming translucent gloves over her hands as she reached inside on the water. She lifted the Aurameer out of the water, the black water slowly sliding off of her arms, from her elbows down, and off the Aurameer like sludge. She stopped singing once the sludge was gone, leaving the Aurameer floating in her palms, a tiny black thread strung inside.

"It began this evening. I had noticed that the Aurameer had been sumerged for some time now. When I saw the shadows, I had fears that it may be an Endorian, so I went to my books. I had no idea it would progress so quickly. Luckily my people can protect ourselves from this creature, there is a strong connection between our world and theirs. The Endorian passes over into our plain, finding shelter in a host, feeding off of its magic, digging up the hosts fears to weaken it, so that it may drag it into the Abyss with it."

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know. Somehow someone has planted it into the aurameer, it consequences are unimaginable seeing as how they are connected to the pur elements. Whoever did this may have hoped that it would spread to Quintessence, possibly the other elements as well." She continued to gaze into the yellow and green aurameer, she shifted her eyes around the room, before letting them rest on YanLins, almost pleadingly. "If a guardian, or a pure element were connected to this aurameer, it could be in grave danger of being dragged into the Abyss." The woman's eyes relentlessly bore into YanLin's as if she were trying to tell her something that she did not wish to give voice to. "We are lucky," Her voice wavered, betraying her words. "If there were a connection then the host would have been dragged into the Abyss by now." Placing it back into the water, she pulled a decorated urn, guiding the goo into it. "I was however, able to save the aurameer. I believe this may have been Phobos' doing."

Fear washed over YanLin's face. Though she had no proof of it, she had believed that Will and Cornelia still retained a connection with the elements, a connection stronger then the Council had expected.

"What do we do?"

"I will consult my books, and care for the aurameers to the best of my ability. Until then, there is little we can do, other then hope that it has not been able to take anything. They can become quite terrifying creatures."

**Alright everybody here is my next chapter! I'm very nervous about this one cause I basically wrote it right after my other one, in the middle of the night.. I did plan on Cornelia's thing being SO long but I just kept writing. The majority of it was written in the same two hour session at 1:00am. Hope you like it, I know no Will in this one, but it'll come. I just had to upload it now though! I mean two chapters in the same week, so stoked. Let me know what you think, there are probably huge mistakes that I should fix, but I will go back and edit them, I am just too excited. **

**I am open to opinions always, I like it when people help me improve, though I should really work on my patience and take the time to edit. **

**I promise I will after this! **

**Hope you guys didn't want to smash your head on a counter XD it is supposed to be slightly confusing though.**

**Looking forward to your responses. **


	7. Enigma

**I'm back! university really has it out for me! Every week I have two papers, and some sort of test =S **

**However they could not stop me! =D As always I hope you like this chapter and I will be watching over my phone for notifications like a deranged text obsessed pre-teen =3 hopefully without the foaming at the mouth & passing out when you finally do XD **

Chapter 6: Enigma

YanLin walked swiftly down the halls, her mind racing with possibilities. There was no doubt in YanLin's mind, Elaina was warning her. _But why the secrecy? _

"YanLin my dear, you appear troubled. May I ask what aisles you?"

"Althor." Shocked YanLin turned her attention to the short dwarfish man who fell into step beside her, his hands clasped atop his round belly. He had looked exactly the same as the day she first met him when she became the air guardian. She let a sigh escape her lips, there was something about the man that made it impossible to lie. "Yes I am very troubled."

"Perhaps you would like to join me for a pot of fleur halcyon tea." He gave her a warm smile that was quickly reflected upon her own face. There truly was something special about the old man.

She was momentarily torn, does she try to warn Cornelia? Could she even reach her again?

"One should always take the time for tea, calms to sole and opens the mind." There was nothing she could do but wait and hope.

"I would love too." The two entered a small room that morphed around them too look like the Golden Dragon. "This is a nice touch."

"I have always enjoyed the customs of Earth's Asian cultures. My son used to travel to Earth to collect artifacts for me, eventually he found himself a lovely girl."

"You must miss him dearly."

"It has been too long. My ancient mind can barely reach back that far, it struggles to remember his face." His smile faded for a moment. "But I always remember him with a cup of tea. Now what could possibly bring such a frown to a such a beautiful woman?" He chuckled lightly. Yanlin gazed into her tea, trying to decide whether or not to confide her fears to her old friend. "This room is my home YanLin, a place of peace, comedy, and tea, free of politics. It is a place for conversation among friends."

"Thank you Althor." YanLin smiled. "I have spoken to Zyreal about some of my fears however, there are some that are still to uncertain. Recently I had spoken to Will, she has been having some interesting dreams, though I have yet to decipher their meanings, but I fear that they may hold clues to the mysteries of recent events. She spoke of statues, her descriptions resembled the statues of the four aspects I had recently seen in the Chamber of Reflection."

"Uh yes the Ancients."

"Pardon?"

"In my day they were called Ancients. Those particular four are also known as the aspects because they were the embodiment of Justice, Valor, Mercy, and Wisdom, four of the greatest Ancients. Ancients were great warriors, mythical beings of unknown origin that were highly worshiped in the Runic Order. Some say they were older then the creators of Kandrakar. Unfortunately much has been lost about the culture and their teachings, however I can see what I can find on the matter."

"I would appreciate that. If you could, I am also in need of knowledge on the Endorian Wraith of Illium, Elaina's home world."

"That is an interesting request. May I ask why?"

"Elaina has found the parasite in the auramere chamber and I fear that it may have infected the previous Earth guardian."

"That would only be possible if she still held a strong connection somehow. One which should have been severed. What little power she may retain would be coming from her own life force, not the auramere, unless you have reason to believe other wise?"

"I know, but Elaina had expressed concerns. If she thinks that it is possible then there is no doubt in my mind. No one knows the aurameres like she does, and I believe that she knows more then she's letting on."

"If Elaina showed fear then this is dangerous indeed. I'm certain I can find a few notes about the creature in my archives."

"There is, one more thing."

"More? Quite a burden you have been carrying my child."

YanLin stared deeply into his eyes, studying every line, debating her next sentence. The man before her was a gentle soul of honor and wisdom, who did not refrain from voicing his disagreements with the previous Oracle, and would question his decisions.

"My heart holds doubt in this alliance with Miridian." It was out, the words she had been dreading to give life too had finally been spoken. All that was left to do was wait for his response. His face remained still, eyes baring deep into her own. Quietly they sat in the room, staring at each other like two statues locked in battle, their tea steaming in their hands. Finally he spoke, his voice solid.

"That is Quite the statement YanLin."

She sighed. "Yes I know.

"You know I am a loyal man of honor, and I must say that I too hold my concerns." Relief washed over YanLin. "And I can tell you that you will find few companions on the matter, but we can take peace in knowledge that there are those who are keeping vigilant."

"That is comforting." Before she could continue the subject there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Matt entered the room dressed in a short dark blue robe with silver lining, and green pants, half his face concealed by a white mask. "Welcome Seeker, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Althor addressed him formally.

"Councilors." Matt nodded in greeting. "Your presence has been requested in the congregation."

"More meetings, can't a retired old man enjoy a cup of tea without being interrupted with work? Shall we?" He offered a hand to YanLin, who followed him out the door, Matt lightly scowling behind them.

* * *

Will awoke from her dream feeling amazing. Her body still tingled as to colorful images buzzed in her mind. The feeling reminded her of the first accepted the heart into her body, a warm peace filling her heart. No longer able to lie still in her bed she practically ran to the window, ripping open the curtains, moonlight bursting into the room like water through a dam. The light glow flickering behind the sprinting clouds reminded her of the crystal that concealed the daggers. The night air was teeming with energy of the unrelenting storm; it was intoxicating. Inhaling deeply she spun in the room, reenacting her dream, a light giggle escaping her lips. It was incredible, she wanted to scream, wanted to shout, she wanted the world to know what she felt, like the day Matt first kissed her. Not sure why, but deep down, Will knew that she would never be the same again. Bringing her arms up as if she were holding the daggers she noticed a very light mark on her wrist. Squinting she was able to make of the image, sure enough it was the mysterious symbol on the dagger. Confused, Will stopped her dance, flopping down onto her bed. Was it real? Perhaps she was still dreaming. _ No this is too real to be a dream, but then what could it be? Maybe I'm going insane? _Deciding to show Cornelia, she walked over to Cornelia's room, her wide eyes never leaving her wrist, she knocked lightly on her friend's bedroom door.

"Cor-" When her fist first connected with the door however, she felt a strange energy that sent a chill down her spine. She tried to twist the handle but the door wouldn't move. "Cornelia?" Knocking louder now, she tried to force the door open. "Cornelia?! You're...you're going to be late!" Panic exploded through her, something was very wrong. With all her strength she slammed her body into the door, no budge. _Damnit this is usually her thing. _Running back to her room she looked around for anything that might be useful, nothing. The moon crept out from behind a cloud, beckoning her towards the window. Quickly she slid the window open, the ferocious wind sending her red mop flying in her face as she leaned out to view Cornelia's. Just as she suspected the window was slightly open.

_This is absolutely insane._ Giving herself a quick shake she climbed up onto the window sill, one leg slung over each edge.

"Ah hell." She muttered to herself while sliding the next leg out. Her only foot hold was the shallow, but jagged groove of the rock siding, which was wet. _She better be in danger...Come on Will, even if you weren't, if there was the slightest chance you were she'd do it for you. _

Their windows were so close, but Will could not move from her perch. _Ok you got this, nice and slow, you were a guardian you've been through worse. If you're lucky you can land in that bush. _Tentatively, she reached out her left arm, searching for a tiny groove to grasp. _Note to self: do some rock climbing._ With her fingers in place, she took a deep breath and brought her second hand outside. A gust of wind suddenly rushed by her, slamming her body to the wall and to the side a bit, forcing her hand to quickly find something to grasp to stop herself from falling.

"You know I would really appreciate less rain." She grumbled to herself in an attempt to distract herself from the fear. "ok, only three more four, maybe five more feet to go. You got this." Slowly, she inched herself along the side of the building, her feet sliding with almost every movement. After what felt like an eternity, she finally reached the edge of her window where she could try to slide the rest open if it wasn't already. Reaching for the opening, a tremendous gust rushed by her, her foot slipped.

"AH!" Her piercing screamed was lost to the roar of thunder and wind.

* * *

Althor sat in his study, tall towers of books surrounded him, threatening to crumble down upon him. Although for most of his existence he has been a man of wisdom and knowledge, he was a man of battle and action in his days of youth. He never would have guessed that he would surround himself in books for hours on end within the heavenly fortress, strange what fate weaves.

"Now here I am, old, handsome, and hungry." He rubbed his stomach. "Til my dear, would you mind brewing up a pot of tea, and perhaps bring lunch for an old man?"

A young brown feline creature, like Luba the previous keeper of Aurameres, entered the room carrying another pile of books. She giggled.

"You are a strange man Althor." The young assistant smiled down at him. Over the years she bonded with the dwarf, he had given her a second chance to redeem herself. Although she had betrayed him twice due to her misplaced loyalties, he had forgiven her, and guided her into becoming a better person for herself. "Here you are in paradise, where your body is free from mortality, and yet you hold onto such notions as hunger." She wondered to the other room and began brewing a pot of tea.

"A man has got to eat girl!"

"Now tell me, is this hunger just a mere nostalgia of an old man? Or just an eternal love for eating?"

"Eating is one of life's greatest pleasures. A pleasure I have yet to give up." He grinned like a child at Christmas as she wondered back in with a fried bird of some sort, and a cup of tea. He inhaled the smell of his favorite brew. "Ah, Tippy Mangalam Assam Tea from Earth. I will never love anything more then a well brewed cup of tea."

"One day you will have to tell me about your strange infatuation with tea. I have never met another dwarf who would rather have a cup of tea then a mug of ale."

"Don't you know girl? Its the secret to health, happiness, and wisdom." He grinned at her and opened another book. "When you reach a certain age, your hair turns gray, or fur, and you begin to drink tea and spend your time thinking of words of wisdom to give in any conversation."

"Sounds rather boring." She took a seat next to him, golden eyes scanning his notes.

"Extremely." They sat in silence. Til fidgeted in her seat, her eyes jumping around the pages trying to decipher the meaning behind the strange inscriptions. Although she has been studying languages for a decade she still had much to learn. Til is considered a child in the eyes on Kandrakar and her species, yet she was granted a place in Kandrakar as an assistant for Althor. If it weren't for him, she would no longer exist, or perhaps she would. She now had all eternity to try to solve the mysteries of death.

"How did the congregation go?" Curiosity once again got the better of her. A scowl veiled over his face, a look she had rarely seen.

"Oracle Zyreal is a wise man, a good leader who tries to look after his people. However, I do not always agree with the council, today I did not." His scowl deepened. _Those fools, do they not see that there is a darker power at play?_ In his peripheral he caught a glimpse of Til's large golden orbs studying him. He took a sip of tea and turned to her with a smile. "but you cannot always expect unanimous opinions, without them we would have nothing to discus, and little excitement in a day."

She shook her head. "You are certainly a strange strange man."

"So I have been told. Now perhaps you could help me in this particular topic." He began explaining a brief version of Yanlin's curiosities.

"Tell me Til, what do you know of Kandrakar's origin?"

* * *

Haylin floated in mid air on her side, her elbow propping her up on an invisible surface.

"I'm bored." Her long blue black hair was pulled into a tall pony tail, flowing in the air behind her.

"Don't you have some homework to do?" Taranee said from her seat by the window, her dull eyes watching the storm. Taranee no longer wore her classes and had grown into a very fit and beautiful woman. Her hair was cut extremely short with the exception of her long jagged bangs. She was still dressed in her sweats and tank top from one of her dance practices.

"I finished all my designs, and as expected they were perfect." Haylin had received multiple scholarships for an art school where she is currently studying fashion design. She rolled over so that she was floating on her back, her hair trailing down like a long rope. "I hate just waiting around, when are we going to get to fight?"

"When we know who our opponents are."

"Who cares? Its not like anyone can beat us. We are way more powerful then before, I am queen of the skies!" She giggled. "How about we go say hello to Will? I'm still pissed about last time."

"Oh we will see Will soon enough Haylin." Irma entered the room. "That is if she survives the night." A dark grin spread across her lips. Haylin sat up.

"Oooo what did you do?"

"Oh me nothing, Matt told me that she was having a rough time. "

"What about our mission?"

"Yeah yeah." Irma sighed as she took her place in front of her mirror. "Things are proceeding well on Miridian, Kandrakar is still wrapped around Elyon's finger, and her magic is beginning to reach Earth."

"And the rune warriors?"

"We have confirmed that they are in the region however, we will have to figure out how to lure them out. I will leave that up too you Tarannee." Taranee nodded silently.

"What else did Elyon tell you?" Tarannee turned to Irma.

"About the creation of Kandrakar."

"Why would that be relevant?"

"Matt said that one of the council members believes it has some connection to these warriors."

"Ok fine." Haylin finally let her feat gracefully touch the ground. "I'm going to go play, call if you need me to save you. Night Ladies." Haylin turned invisible and flew out to the roof, a menacing giggle escaping her lips. "Air." She breathed into her hand, a small tornado forming in the palm of her hand, only to be tossed to the far side of town, where it ran through farms, highways, and a nearby bridge.

"Beautiful."

* * *

Til wondered down the hall, her mind playing the conversation she had three hours ago.

"_Tell me Til, how much do you know about Kandrakar's Origin?"_

_The question took her off guard. "N-not much. I know that there were four nymphs who came together to create Kandrakar as a home for those who are tasked to watch over the universe and all dimensions. It is the home of the most powerful and pure spirits."_

"_Yes the Chinese nymph Xin Jing of the Elements, Oneide, nymph of Life, Téa, nymph of the Sun, Ebla, nymph of the Moon and N'ghala, nymph of the Stars came together in the early days of the universe to create Kandrakar. Before Kandrakar the universe was a dark place, good and evil , peace and chaos constantly at battle. It was a rocking boat, tipping side to side. As creatures began traveling between worlds the wars grew. Back in this time the Runic Order had existed. It was a powerful and well disciplined order, one that revered six aspects of life: Justice, Mercy, Valor, Wisdom, Humility, and Transcendence. The details of their order has been lost to time."_

"_But what does this have to do with the creation of Kandrakar?"_

"_I'm getting there." He gave her a childish scowl. "As I was saying, there were very powerful rune warriors known as the ancients. These ancients faught many battles throughout the universe, peace following in their wake. The Nymphs Oneide, Téa, and Ebla had found the ancients fascinating, giving them their blessings. A great evil arose, casting the universe in darkness, until the Nymphs joined with the five ancients who became known as the aspects."_

"_Five? I thought there were six."_

"_There are six aspects, but only five were embodied in the ancients, the sixth, transcendence remained a mystery. I however, believe that perhaps transcendence was found within N'ghala. After a thousand years of battle, give or take a hundred days, chaos was pushed back. Inspired by the Runic Order, and the ancients, the nymphs came together to create the fortress with the crystal of elements as the heart. Together N'ghala and Oneide formed the centre of the fortress, creating the aurameres that focused the elemental powers, and the magical energy of the stars which focused dimensional energy. The other three formed the outer rim of the fortress, separating it from time and space. The Nymphs became the first council, N'ghala as the first oracle, while the first guardians were the five ancients, though they did not use the power of the heart."_

"_Wait I'm confused, you call them ancients, but then aspects. Which are they?"_

"_They themselves are ancients, the aspects are spirits who's traits live within all life. In the myth those particular five rune warrior ancients, possessed the purest forms of these spirits."_

"_And what does this have to do with anything."_

"_Probably nothing, made good story though." He chuckled._

"_You are impossible!" She raised her hands is disbelief. _

"_But remember it, it could be important. Another important thing, Kandrakar is not impermeable, although it was designed so no one can enter without permission, it has been done. And the council is not immune to darkness or trickery. If darkness ever spreads here, chaos with flow through the universe."_

"_Althor?"_

"_Just always keep that in mind."_

"_Ok."_

"I wonder what has been lost of that story..." She reached the meditation gardens, her hand strangling the scroll in her hand. _"Take this letter to Yanlin, I may have found something that she would find interesting. And remember, Kandrakar is not immune." _She walked over to Yanlin, handed her the scroll, and stood silently watching her eyes widen.

* * *

Will desperately clawed at the wall as she fell, her hand managing to catch a particularly protruding edge. A cry of pain escaped her lungs at the sudden force of her weight on her arm, as well as the many cuts on her hands, face, and arms from her desperate flail. After securing a hold again, she stood there taking deep breaths, watching tiny trails of blood get washed away by the rain. Looking to the side she saw a tornado running about a mile or so away. Shaking her head, Will brought her attention back to the task at hand, climbing back up. Slowly, her sore muscles managed to pull her back up the wall, the adrenaline from the fall giving her the strength she needed. When she reached the top she through the window open and flung herself onto the bedroom floor, not caring about being quiet or careful. Sitting up she hung her head against the wall, eyes closed.

"I can't believe I just did that." She wiped the last remnants of tears away as her adrenaline ebbed. As her eyes began to adjust she saw the room was covered in black vines, stretching out like a witche's long boney fingers. Parts of the floor were completely black, as if they were absorbing all light that go too close, while a light fog trailed around the rest of the floor. "Cornelia?" Fear once again filled Will's heart as she struggled to use her jelly legs.

"CORNELIA!" She fought through the dark vines to reach the bed. They wrapped around her wrists, slowly siphoning her energy, making her feel more fatigued, but she resisted. Summoning static to encase her body has she tore through them viciously, like a tiger trying to reach her cub. Cornelia was barely visible in the mass of vines, some as thick as Will's wrist, while others looked like black English ivy, as well as tiny black streaks that crawled along her face. "Cornelia, Cornelia wake up!" Hot tears bled from Will's eyes as she desperately tore at the vines, which burned to touch. With ever touch it felt like needles were jabbing into her and pulling magic from her body, the feeling was both painful and nauseating. Focusing her energy on her hands she managed to rip away one of the major vines, revealing the small vines that reached along her jaw line.

"Please..." When her fingers brushed along Cornelia's deathly pale skin, she noticed a dried trail of blood running from her purple lips. Her skin held no warmth, the shock of the cold caused her to pull back, no breath came from her mouth. Fearfully, Will closed her eyes, allowing her fingers to once again rest on the tiny patch of skin, while trying to make little contact with the vines. She waited, her finger resting just under her jaw, next to the streaks. There was no pulse.

Althor sat in quivering candle light of his study. If he wanted the room could look like the rest of Kandrakar, bright, peaceful, and spacious, where he could summon astral versions of books from the archives, but he held onto the remnants of life. He always enjoyed candle light, and the feel of paper. The magical ways of the fortress did not suite the old dwarf, who was never a man of magic. Moments ago he sent his assistant to summon Yanlin, although it was little, he had just begun to unravel something massive, quickly he wrote a rough translation of his readings, though he had to try to fill in gaps that he either could not understand, or were missing from the scripture.

"_Once peace has spread its wings throughout the universe, darkness will begin to grow within its heart. Its disease will spread from the centre and bring it to its fall. Those who once fought to protect innocence will turn to darkness, in place of hope they bring fear. When five heroes of nature loose their way, four will return from the past, and join with the heart of the five heroes, who will unite them as five aspects. Chaos will spread destroy all, but will be challenged by those who were lost to history..." _Most of the text was lost.

"Could this be about the rune warriors? Perhaps a prophecy of some sort.. but if its the rune warriors, what does it mean about them freeing Phobos?" He looked at another scroll he found of five symbols, five of the six symbols of the aspects. He heard foot steps behind him. "Ah Yanlin, I'm glad you are hear I think I dis-" the rest was lost to a gurgle as the figure behind him whispered in a strange language, bringing a strange blade along his throat.

"I know." Came the male's voice, before disappeared into the darkness, dropping the dwarf onto his desk, his blood pooling onto the pages, destroying the information.

Without hesitation, Yanlin walked past the young girl. Although she was about to consult Zyreal about her concerns for the previous Earth Guardian's safety, she had a feeling that she needed to see Althor now, it could be a way to protect the girls for all she knew. Whatever it was, it was something that he did not trust to share with everyone, not a messenger, not the Oracle, not even his dear Til.

* * *

_Yanlin, I have stumbled across something that you, with your personal interests, would find very intriguing. I would prefer to keep it between us because it concerns your private affairs, ones which are not meant for politics, I will explain in person. It is not something I wish to discuss over a scroll...its about them._

Finally she reached the room, she knocked, but something didn't feel right. After waiting for a few moments, she crept into the room.

"Althor? I cam as fas-" She gasped horrified by the sight of the dwarf's corpse in front of her, blood still dripping from the table. "bu- but how? This is impossible.." Til entered the room behind her.

"Councilor Yanlin is everything..Althor? ALTHOR!" The girl screamed as she ran past the older woman, hot tears running down her face. "Althor no! Please.." The rest was lost to sobbing. Over hearing the scream another someone came by to investigate.

"Summon Zyreal now!" Yanlin yelled, not bothering to look at who it was.

Shocked by seeing Yanlin in such a state, the figure stumbled into a mad dash to find the Oracle.

* * *

Cornelia fluttered her eyes open to find herself floating in darkness. She floated there, her hair reaching up, and around her face in long tendrils, searching for the surface; watching visions Elyon and Caleb, of monsters, Phobos, Ophelia clutching her bloody face, and the shadow. Shaking her head viciously, Cornelia tried to find something, anything other then darkness. A soft glow erupted from her chest, reaching down, she pulled out a small green crystal hour glass, its light spreading out around her, revealing large floating rocks, some littered with bones, armor, and weapons, and they were moving up, was she sinking? Looking closer the hour glass began to resemble the breathe of time that false oracle had given to her. The light gave her very limited visibility, there were no signs of life anywhere. Although it was difficult, she managed to rotate her body so that she was now up right. Then she saw, a bioluminescent creature, swimming past her in the darkness.

"What is it?" A melodic and otherworldly voice rippled through the darkness.

Cornelia looked left and right.

The creature was made of a transparent membrane, only the blue outlines and streaks of purple showing it form. It had a long tail that widened in the middle, and had many small glowing tentacles running along the side of it, reminding Cornelia of a centipede.

"Can it be eaten?"

It swam around her, though Cornelia wasn't sure if it was inspecting her like a curious cat, or a hungry predator.

The tail curved inward so tightly the that the 'torso' stretch long and thin like a snake, widening into

a chest. A large collar bone crowned the top of the chest, extruding out like shoulder guards, with long skinny boneless arms reaching out. Returning to the collar bone, Cornelia gazed at the wide wings that stretch out behind her, though they were joined at the top, and had two long tentacles that widened at the bottom like a leaf, creating the appearance of a large manta-ray sitting on her upper back. Finally there was its round head that sat on a long thin neck, with no mouth, no nose, only a pair of small glowing white eyes. It swam closer to her, brushing past her.

"No it can't. Where am I?"

"It looks delicious."

"Where am I" Cornelia said, her voice solid.

"The Abyssal plain."

**Hey guys so sorry its short and not proofed but I had to cut it and upload or it wont happen till april cause I have a HUGE term paper coming up plus a lot of other stuff so here it is! I will try to write but I have my worries, I know it just ends but I literally just ended it. **


	8. From Ashes

**Hey there! So a few notes, I apologize for my absence. As you know I had a huge paper, then final exams, then my laptop died, and most recently I had to fight strep. Now I am healthy, got my butt onto my resurrected laptop, and here we are!**

**Two more notes: **

**I know this has been the longest night ever! Don't worry I will be getting into the complications of school life with their alternate identities in the next chapters after this. **

**Finally, I will be going on a volunteer trip for a month in costa rica so my next update may be late again, =S I will try to get one more out before I go. **

Chapter 7:

From Ashes, to Pheonix.

"The Abyssal plain.." Cornelia looked around her, the world blurring around her like paint in the rain.

"Poor creature is lost.." The creature cooed sweetly. "..did she follow the white stag? Or was she dragged by shadowy wraith?" The creature's touch was frigid and ethereal on her skin.

"What do you want?" She could feel her body growing weak with fatigue.

"Your family" The cold hand caressed her cheek. Faces of her family surfaced in her mind, their laughter, their fights, and now their tears as they find out that she has left the world of living forever. Tears rimmed Cornelia's eyes, no longer feeling the cold touch of the creature's hands on her shoulders. It leaned in closely, a demonic grin splitting across its face. "Your friends.." Again, the best times, and the worst flashed across her face, ending with Will crying hysterically over her body, begging her to get up, and tarring at something. She could almost feel her tears upon her cheeks. "Your life." The creature tore the pendent from her chest. Then they were gone, the laughter, the tears, and the faces were all gone, leaving an empty shell floating in the darkness with tear stained cheeks.

* * *

She could feel the blood drain from her face, hot tears burning down her cold cheeks to fall onto her friend.

"Cornelia? No please wake up.." She was no longer aware of anything in the room, the vines slowly reaching around her own body, so that she too may rest in the deathly embrace.

"Poor child..." A shadow emerged from the ground behind her. "You couldn't even protect your one and only friend who has always been there for you..and now you are all alone." It began to solidify to look like Cornelia, as it gained power from the two girls. "It doesn't have to hurt anymore..the sadness and the fear...it can all go away if you let it." Will could feel her energy being drawn out of her along with her sadness, slowly numbing her.

"_Don't worry you're gonna do great!" Cornelia laughed at her. "Go out there and kick some ass! And remember," She held her hand so that her index and thumb formed an L. "Although you can't see me."_

"_I will be looking your way." Will finished off with a smile, making an L with her fingers._

"_Exactly! So don't you dare give up ever!" _

Will's body began to tremble once more, however no longer out of fear, but rage as her fists tore off the vines.

"You think I would give up like that?" Will stood up, still looking down at Cornelia. "You think that I would ever abandon my friend? We have been through hell and back together, and we'd do it a thousand times over for each other." Fiercely she turned around, static bouncing off of her body, a pink aura emanating from her body, causing her hair to float slightly. She sent out a bolt of energy that the creature easily dodged.

"You are alone, no one here to save you."

"I am not alone. I can hear it... I can hear her voice.. I can sense her feelings... I am not alone... those feelings... they support me... they are what give me the will to stand and fight!"

With new found strength, Will lunged forward, sending her lightning covered fist into the face of the shadow, who quickly retaliated by grabbing her wrist and swinging her across the room. This repeated several times before she landed in front of the bed.

"This ends now.." The shadow's demonic voice froze the room as it charged at Will, its body reforming into a dark mist. Unable to dodge without putting Cornelia in danger, Will closed her eyes tightly, and crossed her forearms forming an X in front of her.

"AHH!" Will yelled. The shadow exploded around her life an ocean wave crashed into a rock shield. A light barrier formed around her at the exact moment of impact, that was now only visible by the small sparks of electricity crackling along its invisible walls. However, it was not the shield, nor her survival, but the sight in front of her that made her eyes widen and breath stop. Two pink lights floated in a circle, moving slowly at their peaks and speeding up as they switch from bottom to top, creating the pulsing image of the symbol of energy. Forgetting about the previous engagement, she leaned into the warmth, her hand reaching curiously for the lights. Then she saw it, glowing on her hand was that mark from the daggers. Will paused to stare at it in wonder, the pink glow flickering in her eyes, it felt so familiar, yet completely alien at the same time. When her hand finally reached its destination, a wave of light washed over her, the circle shattered into little stars. Two daggers materialized from beneath the stars, succumbing to gravity, they landed in her hands.

* * *

"_Although you can't see me, I will be looking your way!" _A girls voice echoed through the darkness.

"Who is that? It feels soo...familiar.." Cornelia's voice was void of emotion. The world she was in merged with a semi-transparent image of another. There was a girl with red hair standing strong in front of her. "Curious.." Then the world was empty once more.

* * *

Jordan lay in his bed, staring at the dark ceiling of the cabin. His room was downstairs, though he still had a fantastic view of the ocean. He still couldn't seem to close his eyes, the recent conversation still running through his mind. Rolling over to face the window, he gazed out into the stormy waves.

"Crap..." He groaned under his breath as he tried to hide his face from the scene. "I have practice tomorrow..I need to sleep."

The chatter of a summer breeze rustling through leaves filled the forest with life. A symphony of nature, both birds and wind slowly ebbing into a quiet lull, so that the tiny voices may join with their jovial carol. Three blonde children ran in circles, waving sticks, jumping, screaming, and giggling profusely. One of the young boys grabbed the girl.

"I have captured the princess! Bow before me if you wish to see her live!" He held a stick in the air, his light blue eyes shimmering.

"Ah!" The younger girl squealed.

"Fear not princess! I am the prince of oceans! I will save you!" The other boy jumped stood atop the stump.

"Haha you think you can beat me?!"

"Take that you big stink brain!" The girl smacked her tiny fists playfully on her captor's shoulder, freeing herself.

"Move princess!" He jumped down from the stump to engage in a fearsome battle with his brother. The brothers panted as the exchanged attacks, both determined to be the winner.

"Time for my ultimate attack! Forces of the sky, boy to me! Super Wind Attack!" The young boy jumped back, his descent slower then gravity's will, and thrust his arms in the air, only to bring his palms down to the Earth. Two small blades of wind burst towards his foe, pushing him onto his butt.

Rolling over the boy splashed into a puddle.

"It will take more to beat me! You lose sky lord! I am unbeatable in the great ocean!"

He raised his hands in front of him, fingers close together, and brought them aside above his head, then back towards his enemy. His movements were slow, however lacking fluidity, resulting in the stream of murky water to loose life in mid flight, crashing on the ground before reaching the foe.

"Take that!" The girl chimed in, throwing a handful of mud at the victor. "I win!" She sang sweetly.

The three kids laughed at the turnout of their game.

"Did you see my super wind attack? Whoosh!"

"Super wind attack? That's a dumb name." He grinned at his brother's puffed up face.

"Oh yeah? What about your lame attack. ?" He stuck his tongue out.

"Aw man I suck! I can't even complete a full move!" He flopped onto his butt again. "I'll never become a Rune Warrior at this rate!"

"I thought you guys were both great!"

"Yeah, we're going to be the greatest team the order has ever seen! The twin drafters, sky and sea!"

The brothers high-fived each other.

"I wish I could draft.." Tears begin to rim her eyes. "I'm useless."

"Aw come on you're plenty strong."

"Yeah!"

"You'll bring me on all of your adventures right?"

"Of course!"

"Even when I can't fight?"

"Don't worry sis, you'll always have the two strongest warriors of all time protecting you!"

"We'll see the galaxy together!"

"Yeah!"

A cloud of dust rushed across Jordan's face, erasing the scene to reveal a dark sky. Thick, black, foreboding clouds leered over them. The rain pelted the ground, while a fearsome wind roared through the battle field, throwing dirt and leafs into a frenzy. Jordan lay wounded on the ground, blood blurring his vision. Absolutely motionless, a pair of tearful almond eyes above him, her short blonde mane framing her face in a golden halo. His mind grew fuzzy, drifting onto other memories as they slowly faded from his mind.

"Brother! Please, don't die!" Behind her, his partner fought a desperate battle against a ferocious monster.

The world disappeared, leaving darkness, and a strange voice speaking to him, though he could not remember what was said.

Suddenly he was viewing the scene from the sky, watching himself toss his sister aside like a doll, and walking towards the battle. A turquoise light emanated from his body, runes drawn all over him. He joined the fight once more, now moving in perfect synchrony with water, his body drafted the runes of the sea in the now one sided battle.

When Jordan opened his eyes again, he felt a pair of trembling arms wrapped around him. His hand slid from the metal hilt in his hand onto something warm, sticky and wet. Slowly looking down he met those eyes that he cannot forget. They were the eyes that had been burned into into his head, like pitch black coal turned to red. They stared up at him, unblinking, un judging, no trace of malice or regret, only a fading light that had always warmed their hearts.

Her legs began to buckled, their embrace the only thing keeping her upright, as blood washed down her back. A tear stained smile spread across her face.

"Its okay, we still love you." Her sweet voice sounded so alien as it struggled.

"Laenaya?" His voice quivered.

The image faded along with her breath into darkness.

"Laenaya!" He sat up in his bed, tears and sweat running down his pale face. He gazed into his trembling palms, the memory of the crimson stains still vivid. "I was supposed to protect you.."

After squeezing his eyes one more time, he threw the covers to the side, and began to walk outside.

Slipping into a black jacket, he walked made his way from the forested cliff side, towards the stormy beach. Her words rang in his head, her almond eyes always haunting him.

"I should have protected you.." The rain soaked his entire being as he wondered aimlessly. "..and yet it was I..who murdered you..."

* * *

A bright light shined briefly in the distance, drawing Haylin's attention towards the coast.

"ooo this looks like it can be interesting..I could tell Irma, but then she'd take all the fun. No harm in checking first." A giddy smile spread across her face, as she flew through the storm. "No point in dragging them out if its nothing anyways!" As she neared a figure running along the beach caught her here. "Oh? What's this?" Still flying, a silver light washed over her, transforming her body and replacing her day clothes with her new guardian robes. Her long hair was pulled back into a half pony tail, with a large bunch of bangs framing her face, two long strands poking up in the front, and finally two strands pulled back to form loops under her ears. Long sheets of white and indigo silk draped over her arms, revealing her porcelain shoulders. A think rim of lavender lined the edges of the long, flowing kimono, which split in the middle revealing another layer of silver feathers, that only split enough for one leg to peak through. The entire main body was riddled with petals, with splashes of purple swirls. Her leg was wrapped in silver boots, garnished with small gems at the top, and tiny wings at the ankles. Finally a thick lavender obi embraced her waist, and trailed behind her, its ends weighed down by sall bells, completing her outfit. Reaching back into her obi, she pulled out her two fans, flicking them open at her sides.

After concealing herself with her magic, she sent a gust gust of wind that lifted the figure off the ground, throwing him into the sand. She laughed. "I can toss these mortals like a doll and they will never know what hit them! That's a shame."

The man rotated his body his arms making many smooth movements, pointing to the water, then bringing his hands to his body. As he repeated this a stream of water rushed towards his falling body, catching his just in time to break his fall. Haylin stared wide-eyed at the scene below her. "..This just got interesting.."

* * *

A confident smile spread across her face as she stood up to face the shadow once more.

"You hurt my friend..that I cannot forgive.." Will turned to slash the dagger across its chest, her movements now effortlessly faster. Her reflexes were as swift as her bolts of lightning that burst from each strike. Relentlessly she struck with each dagger, sometimes bringing both to block, only to slash them down on her opponent. A shadow vine took hold of her ankle, throwing her down with a loud thud, only to be cut by the daggers.

"How is it that she can touch me although I am no longer completely in mortal plain.."

Will rolled away from the next attack.

"I will not be beaten!"

She continued to bombard the shadow with electrically charged slashes. The shadow thrust its forearm to the side, causing an invisible force to slam Will into the wall. A splash of blood leaped from her throat from the impact. The wraith walked towards Will's crumpled body.

"Your heart was so kind, you should be here not me."

* * *

Abruptly, his thoughts were interrupted by a gust of wind sweeping him along with the sand into the air. His limbs began their smooth motions, to that his body created the runes required to protect himself by enveloping his being in a womb of water. This gave his mind a moment to focus, and calculate the situation, which he now picked up on a sinister presence. Expeditiously, he transformed his body. He wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt that covered his neck, brown pants with a black layer that covered most of his legs, revealing a rain drop shape of brown on the thighs. His feat here encased in armor, and one shoulder guard was strapped to his left shoulder, while his waist was wrapped in four thin brown belts, and blue stripes painted along his arms, neck and the edges of his face. The symbol of water was painted on his right shoulder, and onto the buckle of the guard strap.

When his feat found ground, he barely had a chance to react before the next attack came, which he dodged by the skin of his teeth. He back flipped out of the way, then began drafting his runes, the motions of his body mirroring the motions given to the water.

"Oo isn't this my lucky day?" Haylin appeared floating in front of him.

"Do you not tire of running in circles? Constantly facing fear, and overcoming it only to fall to it again and again?" Dark talons drug into Will's cheeks, forcing her to stare up into the horrifying face of her friend with teary eyes.

"You have already failed mortal girl." She chuckled.

"No!" Will tried to spring her legs up, however she only fell onto her face as the creature re-materialized. She continued to lounge and fall, desperately slashing her blades, vision growing blurry.

_You can't lose.._

Finally her blade swiped through the creature, who disappeared into a dark smoke, reforming behind her. Before she could turn, the black hand of her mimicked friend dug into her back. A loud scream erupted from the trembling red head, oblivious to the smirking figure in the corner.

The clang of her daggers hitting the floor, danced in the silence as Will dangled in the creature's grip. Its grin grew as its claws slowly dug into her heart.

_Is this the end? _Searing pain burned through her body, yet she only had the strength to make a small whimpered groan. Her tear filled eyes tried to find the ceiling, but they were bombarded by black spots. _I'm sorry Corny, mom, W.I.T.C.H. I couldn't do it.._

"Now, lets see that pretty little heart of yours shall we?" Blood splattered onto the ceiling, the arm had burst into the air from Will's limp body. Crimson red streams crawled down she shadowy pillar of the arm, from the clawed fist.

"What business do you have with me witch?" He stood with a river surrounding him like a snake coiling its eggs, ready to strike those unlucky enough to venture to close.

"Isn't that ironic." Haylin giggled to herself, "Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you, just torture you until you beg for death, and tell me where I can find the treasonous bastard that you pathetic scum are sheltering...but then maybe kill you after that." She laughed once more, waving her fans sending two blades of wind.

"You must be a gem to have around for parties." He sighed while bringing the water to block. He began to retaliate, sending wave after wave of water at different angles until he was close. "I should let you know, I have spent my whole life training with a wind user." Then from a wave the was about to be brushed aside by a gust of wind, he pulled a chained sickle out, to strike down at the girl. Haylin used her fans as wings, sending her own body flying out of the way. He continued to pursue, throwing the sickle with extreme precision, and putting the predator on the defensive. Finally she found an opening, where she was able to doge, and sweep his feet away once again. While he was recovering, she had taken to the skies, to send a spiraling wind drill towards him, It hit its make.

Jordan yelled as the wind blew away his water barrier, that he erected a moment before, and sent him flying back down.

"You can't touch me up here little puddle pirate!"

Ignoring her, he drafted the runes of water, serpent, and sky, bringing a river of water under his feet, and to the sky.

"Your magic is interesting, but far slower then mine." She sent him crashing into the ground once again, however this time she did not release the force, keeping him pinned to the ground.

"You really are an annoying bitch.." She flew down to him.

"Now you are going to tell me what I want to know, so I can kill you."

"This may be more of a Shawn thing to say but, wouldn't it be more productive to offer not to kill me?"

"Arn't you a funny one?" She created an airspace around his head. "Vanish." The air was ripped from his lungs. She stood giggling with glee as he struggled to find oxygen, until a bright light flashed in their peripheries. Both combatants attention were drawn away from their battle, then Haylin disappeared into a gust of wind.

* * *

Will stood in the large chamber from her dreams, however this time the crystal lady was kneeling before her, swaying as if it was all she could do to keep herself from falling.

"Can I help?" Will fell to her knees to catch the woman in her arms.

"I am dieing, and you are already dead.." Her musical voice whispered, another crack appearing on her face. Will's face paled.

"What do you mean, I'm dead? Who are you?"

"She is your heart, who was just moments ago torn from your body." Will looked up to see a golden spirit towering over the pair.

"So I'm..dead?" The spirit nodded, bringing tears to Will's eyes.

"I can save both of you.." Will looked down at the crystal, she looked so fragile.

"But how?...What are you?"

"I am neither mortal, nor apparition. I exist everywhere, and nowhere, I am Humanity. I have been watching you for a long time Will, and I find myself drawn to you. I have interest in your character, and you always seem to be involved in grand quests. Your soul resonates with my being, and you have proven yourself to be quite capable of keeping yourself alive. "

"And how does this benefit you?"

"It satisfies my curiosity. Do not be foolish and think that I desire to help you in your cause, we aspects owe no allegiance to anyone. We do not see a good and an evil, we merely represent aspects of souls."

"I don't understand, but I will do whatever it takes."

"Two prices must be paid, the first is your life, so that I may enter you, and you can be reborn. The second, to receive me into your heart and soul, your battles will always hold the very thing you hold most dear under the guillotine."

"What about Cornelia?"

"I can find her as well, for three plains have collided, allowing a dimensional rift to split open. At the moment your body is existing in the worlds physical world, as well as the celestial, and the abyssal. We do not have long," She gestured to the crystal form, who now looked like she would fall to pieces with a single tap. "it is time to make your choice."

"I will do whatever it takes."

"I warn you, the initial joining can be rather, chaotic as your mortal body and mind will struggle against to magical influence of my celestial energy." Her own vehemence shocking herself.

The golden light reached through the chest of the crystal lady and into Will's. She floated peacefully in a night sky, around her, her favorite memories fluttered by. A gale force wind of magic hit her like a wall. It was loud in her head, the air thick, and sweet to the taste, and it was surrounded her, trying to push and pull her under waves of magic and emotions. Opening her eyes once more, she was in a world that had colorful dust clouds, and twinkling stars. She was filled with emotions of love, kindness, and humility, her most cherished memories returned, then it was forced away by a rush of strength, power, and ecstasy. She began to slowly trudge through the thick magic, for if she were to continue laying there she would loose herself, and possibly never return. Ahead of her, there was an archway that appeared to lead along the same endless path, but as she passed through it the would grew dark.

She now stood on an old rocky pathway floating in a dark world, where other rocks, and common house old items floated upside down. Dust blew off the rocks, though she could feel no wind, bringing her attention to a small green light in the distance. Forgetting what she was doing, Will jumped onto one of the floating rocks, reaching down eerily close to a set of bones, she found it was a piece of a necklace. Not sure what to do, she tucked it into her pocket, only to keel over due to a burning in her chest. The voice returned and continued to speak words in Will's head that she could not understand, images flashed through her mind, and then she opened her eyes to see the destroyed remnants of the room, and its occupant staring wide-eyed from below her fist.

* * *

Slowly the shadows of the abyss and physical world began to merge. Cornelia looked around her, her reserved face showing no traces of her curiosity of the spectacle. The pressure of gravity inching its way onto her limbs, however there was another force behind her. Looking over her shoulder she met the predator gaze of her forgotten companion grasping onto her shoulder's, so that it may drag her back into the shadows. Strangely, the blonde held no fear by this act, only mild annoyance at being prevented from quenching her inquisition. Her backwards momentum was jolted to a stop by a bright pink light radiating from the center of the room. As the light reached out to her, the alien released her, allowing gravity's paws to slam her face into the mortal world. Her eyes struggled to focus on the figure in the center of the room.

A hooded figure stood deathly still, watching the spectacle unfold before, from the confinement of the darkest corner of the room. Silently, he watched as the shadow Cornelia held Will's dangling body in the air. Blood dripping onto its grinning face as its monstrous claws tightened on her heart. A crack exuded from the creature's hand, a tiny pinky light creeping between the crevasses of its fingers. Curiously it began to unravel its claws, to reveal the almost shattered pink ember that is famously known as the Heart of Kandrakar.

"Well isn't this an interesting turn of events." The hooded man's deep voice rumbled.

Golden lines began running along Will's body, etching glowing runes wherever they found skin. The heart began to melt, the pink and silver slowly dripping onto her chest before pooling down on her. The shadow stared spellbound, as the liquid grew as it traversed her body, metallic plates exploding out from under each other along her arms, forming jagged gauntlets, while streams of silver slivered like snakes warping around the edges of her armor. Golden streaks rushed into Will's chest, severing the shadow, and running along it so that any trace in her body was disintegrated, so that the wound may be sealed.

While this transformation was occurring, her body remained airborne and a pink pillar of light rushed upwards around her, her screaming voice laced with magi until her metamorphosis was complete. The hooded figure tried to approach Will, but was instantly sent flying into the wall when he touched the light.

"Damn..this will make things difficult.."

Feet touched ground with a metallic click, dissipating the bright pillar. She stood there, the golden runes still prominent, eyes glowing the same, hair flowing upwards like a candle flame. Bolts of lightning crackled around her form as she methodically examined her armored hand. Both her boots and gauntlets were made of jagged layers of dark magenta plates, edged with silver, though her fingers were encased in sharp silver plates. On the top of her hands sat a pink crystal, surrounded by a large silver vine that spiraled around it, with many edges branching off, then reaching down the length of the gauntlet, which ended at the elbow, where a dark purple glove continued to reach halfway up the remainder of her arm.

The shadow tried to swipe an attack, which was met by her armored hand throwing it back into the wall, barely distracting her for a second.

Her chest plate followed a similar patter, the base being dark magenta, it cut in at the top and bottom, edged with silver, at the top the edging was jagged like lightning bolts, with two extras that reached up as straps, and finally the centre held the mark the mark of energy, and the symbol from her daggers at the heart. Her neck and waist were both wrapped in silver, a short dark purple skirt hung from her hips, while the remainder of her legs were enveloped by silver plates, with tiny streaks of energy running through the edges.

Satisfied, she turned her dispassionate face towards her enemy, who once again had risen for another attack. Power radiated from her glowing golden form as she rushed towards the wraith. With lightning speed she grasped its face with her silver claws and smashed its head into the floor. Her other hand came down, but it only struck wood. Without wasting a breath she turned, swinging her arm so that it contacted at the exact moment its body reformed.

"Well there's no use me hanging around this blood bath." The man began to retreated into the night sky.

She continued to exchanged punches too fast for the human eye to follow, running, jumping, and kicking their battle took full advantage of the rift between worlds that made the space not only larger, but dampening the effects on the physical world. Black vines took hold of her leg, throwing her into the ceiling, which she used as leverage for her next strike. Every attack was charged with golden lighting she tossed the wraith around in the now one-sided battle. After dodging another attack, she sent an explosion of lightning into its chest.

Cornelia watched the battle with wide eyes, her mind slowly returning to her as the battle progressed. It was both amazing, and terrifying. However what was most frightening, was the feeling of her body trying to move towards the scene. Her sobering mind knew that it was suicide, but the tiny strings of magic were tugging at her, willing her to join the fray. Against her protests, she began to walk towards them, only to be thrown down by her best friend when she got to close. Again she got up, this time Will grabbed her arm, charged with lightning, she swung the blonde into the ground, while jumping, so that her foot contacted her chest. This was followed by a round house kick into the wraith that was behind her, however, instead of knocking it down, she hooked her leg in, trapping its neck in between her thigh and calf. In one swift move she pulled her leg down, summoned her dagger, and thrust it through, speaking in an ancient language. Golden lightning exploded throughout the shadow, disintegrating it into nothingness.

"Will? Its me Cornelia.."

Will turned, sending a ball of lightning towards her friend. She sat on top of the blond, pinning her with one hand, that other clenched in a fist.

"I'm looking you way." She smiled, though her eyes trembled with the slightest fear, her fingers made the L at her side. A small ring of dust blew away from the area around her head as Will's fist stopped milometers from her face. She sat there, breathing heavily, until the golden lights faded away, her hair resting back onto her shoulders, her brown eyes blinking confusingly at her.

"Cornelia?"

"Nice outfit." She grinned while propping herself up with her elbows.

"Corny!" Will squeezed the life out of her friend.

"Will..killing me..again.."

**notes: **

**I will be using the term Rune warriors and drafters interchangeably. Warriors is a term used colloquially, drafters are the technical term used by the order.**

**There are many different styles of drafting, the elemental drafting used in this story is very similar to bending seen in Avatar Last Airbender **

**Thank you for staying with me! I promise I will come back alive! **

**Again many thanks to my faithful readers, I hope this chapter was worth the wait! **


End file.
